Wanted: Dead or Alive
by CarribbeanLady
Summary: A/H. Wyoming Territory, 1868. The roving bandit Cullen has many secrets about his past life and a dangerous career of choice, yet Isabella feels like she knows him. Behind his dark eyes lies a secret that Isabella fears changed the man forever.
1. Prologue

_**WARNING: The following story contains violence, coarse language and mature subject matter. Readers discretion is advised.**_

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight, so please don't sue!

* * *

**NEBRASKA (WYOMING) TERRITORY, 1862**

The distant sun setting in the west cast a warm glow across the wilderness. The craggy hills lit up with the orange light and stood out against the pale sky with its soft purple clouds floating high above. In the valley below were sparse green and yellow shrubs against multicolored sand, dark in the shadows of the hills surrounding the area. The wind blew gently from the east sending the smells and sounds of the nearby river to where I was sitting atop my horse, high on one of the hills.

The horse snorted, pawing the ground anxiously. I patted the geldings' neck, keeping him calm as I searched the landscape for any sign of what I was sent to find. The criminal was supposed to be on the run after an attempted train robbery that had left him without his gang. The cowards had supposedly deserted him well over a week ago but the sheriff was unable to get a description or name from them as they were suspiciously murdered before we found them. Now we were on the look out for any man who we thought was suspicious including new comers to the town.

Our community was a very close knit place. I had known that since I'd been born about nineteen years ago. We all stuck together against the ever-changing east, the continual reorganization of the territories and the villains that believed they could live their lives by stealing. It was my job to punish these deadbeats or at least bring them back to the sheriff to punish.

I was eager to please Sheriff Swan after he had given me the position of deputy, a very sought after job in the town. But I also wanted to make him proud of me. He was my second father after my real parents suffered in a bank robbery gone wrong. They never came home that night, leaving Charles responsible for a seventeen-year-old orphan. He didn't have to take me under his wing. I was all ready to leave for The Old States after he told me about my parents' death. Of course I didn't want to leave the west but where else would I go and what would I do? My parents hadn't enough money for me to make a living and no one would hire an uneducated kid. But Charles was there, offering me his home and his knowledge on policing the town. He taught me everything a sheriff had to know including tracking, handling a horse and especially about guns. I had never held one before but then he gave me one and told me to practice on old pieces of wood. I did so and got better everyday until the town folks started to call me the best gun handler in the territory.

Now they called me Deputy Masen and I couldn't hide the pride I felt every time someone greeted me in the street. I was second only to Charles himself and I had never been happier. My life was finally looking up, pointing in all the good directions.

I turned when the sound of another horses' hooves invaded the silence around me. My partner, Harrison, cantered up beside me out of breath and sweating bullets. Pulling off his hat, he wiped his brow and combed his fingers through his blonde hair before putting it back on his head. Harry was a little younger than I was and had moved up from the south with his parents some month's back. The fighting between the south and the north was escalating making Harry's parents flee to the Nebraska Territory. It was obvious they wanted to protect their son and they hoped putting him in a small town would save him.

Harry had just been accepted as my partner a few days ago. I had to admit that I enjoyed the kid's company and he was useful as a look out and such. He had a good future ahead of him.

I watched in concern as he hung his head while gasping for air.

"My word boy," I said. "You look dragged out."

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I've chased him…this way, suh. Real bad lookin' deadbeat runnin' like Hell."

Surprised, I looked out at the area. "Which way did you chase him, Harry?"

"He should be a comin' right through that there valley, suh," he replied. "Don't think he could've gone no where else."

"Well then we best pony up," I told him. "He should be along soon and I want a closer spot." Clicking my tongue and tapping my heel against the horse's belly, I turned the beast around and headed down the hill at a fast canter. Harrison kept up with me as we slowly descended to the valley below, only the horses' hooves and snorts accompanying us. When we reached the bottom I saw who Harry was talking about. There was a man running wildly across the valley, at quite a distance from us, and headed towards the river.

"That's him, suh!" Harry cried. He pointed frantically to the running man.

The rest of his words were drowned out as I gave the horse a few taps on his belly making him realize the speed needed to pick up. Immediately, he went into a gallop and we were flying across the sandy valley, his hooves pounding rhythmically on to the ground and the wind almost blowing my hat clean off. I could see the man disappear into the trees that ran alongside the river but I knew this territory better than anyone did. He was headed straight for a cliff that overlooked the rushing water. He'd be trapped. Excitement pulsed through me along with adrenaline as I spurred the horse to go even faster. I'd arrest the man and bring him back to the Sheriff, who would proudly give me a pat on the back and praise me for my work. What an honor it would be!

We neared the thick trees and I urged my horse forward, ducking under the lower branches while reaching into my holster to pull out my pistol. I had to be ready if this man turned out to be armed. One of the first things Charles taught me: always be ready for anything. I had to look at this situation from every angle. But he was trapped and outnumbered so what could possibly go wrong?

The horse finally managed to trudge through to the clearing on the cliff, the sound of the rushing river below loud in my ears. Standing at the very edge of the cliff was the man we were chasing, his shadow outlined by the setting sun. I aimed my gun at him, pulling my horse to a stop. "Don't you move," I called to him. My voice was almost lost in the crashing sound coming from the water below. The light mist given from the river traveled upwards, settling on my skin in a refreshing way. The heat of the sun had made me sweat before but now I was cool and calm. "Turn around slowly."

The man held his hands in the air before beginning to turn towards me. Harrison finally reached my side, fumbling for his own pistol when he realized the one we were looking for was right in front of us. The kid had a lot to learn.

Finally the criminal was facing us and I squinted against the sunlight to see his face. He wasn't wearing a hat so his long blonde hair tied behind his head was easy to see and made me frown in recognition. When his eyes met mine I lowered my weapon and sighed with a slight chuckle. "My good God, James Hunter! You made me chase you right across this valley for nothing! What in the Hell were you running from?"

With a humorless laugh, I put my pistol back into my holster and slipped off my horse to give James a slap up the head. The man really didn't have brains sometimes. Charles was worried about him becoming apart of the thieving gangs so he gave James a job as an officer in the sheriff's office. He had been all right until he started to boss other folks around, including me. The man had no handle on his temper and would explode like some useless piece of dynamite at random times. I caught him beating one of our prisoners who had been put in the drunk tank after causing a disturbance on the streets. The man didn't deserve the thrashing James had given him and I'd been weary of him ever since.

Walking towards him, I waited for his answer but he said nothing. Odd, the man was usually full of snarky comments. His dark eyes watched my every step as I came towards him but he didn't move a muscle. Raising a brow, I looked at him questioningly. "Are you going to speak?"

"Yes," he said suddenly. His voice was low and almost impossible to hear over the river. I stepped closer to listen to what else he was saying. "You didn't have to bring any damned kid along, Masen," he snarled. Turning his head, he spat on the ground and I watched in disgust as he wiped his mouth. He was really a dirty deadbeat who needed to be taught a lesson.

"Come on back to town," I said, waving my hand. "Sheriff'll want a word with you."

"I ain't going nowhere!" he yelled. "And neither are you."

Suddenly, he pulled out his pistol and shot Harrison right in the chest. The bang of the gun was loud and spooked the horses. Both of them reared up and whinnied in fright as Harry tried to hold on. But he had no strength and went tumbling to the ground before my eyes. The red blood seeped through his white shirt, staining the place right over his heart as he lay there at an awkward angle, his blue eyes wide with fright. The kid didn't move again.

My throat closed up and I gasped for breath, shocked at what I had just witnessed. Innocent Harry had been shot by another officer who was supposed to work side by side with him. That kid had just moved to the town. He had a bright future in law enforcement ahead of him and everything had just ended like that. God damn it, I was supposed to keep him safe! I'd failed and a pure life had been lost because of my stupidity. I should have never trusted James. He had always been a sketchy fellow but I'd ignored it all. Here I thought I could be a great sheriff but I was nothing of the sort. I was useless. I was a murderer.

James turned his gun on me. "Hands in the air, Deputy. Way up so I can see 'em." I did as he asked my mind and body numb with shock. It didn't matter what happened to me now. I was a murderer who deserved the death that was sure to come. I had let everyone down and I just couldn't face the town again. To see the grieving faces of Harry's parents who had counted on me to keep him safe. That would be more torture than death.

James pressed his pistol to my chest, forcing me to turn and back up so that I was standing at the very edge of the cliff, the river rushing down below. He took a few steps back, staring me right in the eyes as he held his weapon. "You ruined my life, Masen," he stated. "I was supposed to be deputy! But you just ran in here like some fancy talking easterner and took it all away. You deserve what's coming to you!" The click of the gun was loud, even louder than my thumping heart or the rushing river. I closed my eyes and remembered all the happy times in my life, including my parents. Maybe they would be there in heaven waiting for me or would I go to Hell for murdering Harry?

Either way, I would never see the majestic wilderness of the Nebraska Territory again. I would never see Charles' proud smile or the grinning faces of my fellow town's people. I would never see the sweet face of my best friend from childhood. She was gone and she took my whole life with her. I would never go to San Francisco to find her and we could never see one another again. My chest ached at the thought and I knew it would cause me more pain than that bullet.

I heard the bang and felt the piercing pain in my left arm before stumbling backward in surprise and feeling nothing but air at my feet. Then I was falling, the wind whistling in my ears and blowing at my hair as the river's rushing came closer. The pain of the gunshot wound and the breaking of my heart made me numb and I barely felt the impact as I hit the water. As the current jostled me I realized that I had never learned to swim a few seconds before figuring out that I was close to drowning. My head broke the surface a few times as my body gasped for air before tumbling back into the blue depths. My arms and legs kicked fiercely but they were no match for the strength of nature as the current propelled me down, spinning and smashing my body against hard rocks along the sides of the river. My mind knew that there was no way for me to escape this death trap but my body refused to give up as it fought harder to keep my head above water. But all was lost when my head cracked against one of those large rocks sending me into a darkness that I blissfully accepted.

The sound of a songbird's tune made me waken. My eyes blinked open but I squeezed them shut when the piercing light made my head throb. Instead I used my other senses to find out where I was. The soft sound of water splashing came from behind me and I realized how wet my body was. Coughing, I spat up water and breathed easier, trying to keep my head still as I gasped for breath. The wind teased my wet hair, giving me a sort of chill before the sun shone brighter and warmed my back. Underneath me I felt a gritty feeling and tasted dirt in my mouth as well as blood.

It took me a moment before I realized I had washed up on the bank of the river still alive. But my head began to hurt again as I remembered what had happened. I remembered my part in the murder of my partner and I remembered James shooting me right off the cliff. Everything hurt and I groaned aloud, wishing I could open my eyes and survey my surroundings.

The sound of crunching footsteps made my heart thump in fear. I was so vulnerable. What if James had found me? What if an outlaw had found me and realized who I was? Squeezing my eyes shut, I hoped he wouldn't see me. But I was wrong to hope because the footsteps stopped right beside me. The person bent down, pressing their cold fingers against my heated neck as if they were searching for a pulse. Splitting pain sliced through my skull and I let out a whimper as the person pressed their palm to my head.

"What did you get yourself into?" It was definitely a man with a low, calming voice and it sounded as if he were talking to himself. He spoke louder. "Can you hear me, son?" I moaned as his voice made my head ache. He chuckled lightly. "Not to worry boy. You're in good hands now."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He must have noticed my effort because I felt him lean closer. "Who…are you?" I managed to whisper. My throat my dry and I coughed again.

I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he answered. "My name is Carlisle. I'm the leader of outlaw group called the Cullen Clan and you are Deputy Edward Masen. Welcome to the band, son." I felt him pat my back and realized what I had got myself into. I was what I had been chasing for years with Charles. I was now a criminal.

**

* * *

**

**DICTIONARY:  
****DEADBEATS** - Useless person  
**THE OLD STATES** - Back east  
**DRAGGED OUT** - Worn out  
**PONY UP** - Hurry up

**FACTS:  
THE WYOMING TERRITORY** wasn't created until 1868. In 1862 Cheyenne (which is close to the made up town where this story is set) was apart of the Nebraska Territory. Wyoming was admitted into the Union as the 44th state in 1890.  
**THE CIVIL WAR **lasted from 1861 to 1865.

**NOTES:  
**Break out your Spaghetti Westerns, ladies! It's time to saddle up with Cowboyward. To get you more in the mood for this story I'll suggest some songs to listen to and some movies to watch:  
**SONGS:  
**Theme Song from The Magnificiant Seven  
Theme Song from The Cowboys  
Theme Song from The Good, The Bad and The Ugly  
Soundtrack from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron  
Soundtrack from Red Dead Redemption  
**MOVIES:  
**Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid  
Hombre  
Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron  
**VIDEO GAMES:  
**Red Dead Redemption (I watch my brother play this on his PS3 all the time. It's like Grand Theft Auto only its back in the Old West.)


	2. Manahanging

**WYOMING TERRITORY, 1868**

The sun was hot on a mans back, especially if he was wearing black clothing like I was at that moment. It wasn't very clever to wear dark articles on such a warm day, but I refused to go back to the regular man's clothes. I was no longer a regular man and these pieces of clothing told stories about not only me but also my past and the past of my brothers.

The black horse I was astride snorted, tired of standing in the sun. I patted his midnight neck, calming the gelding. Of course George Grover wasn't very happy that I'd 'borrowed' the prize stallion from his ranch. He had, in fact, shot at me with his dirt old shotgun when I'd taken off with the hulking beast. But I'd return it...once it got too old for a getaway horse.

I still remembered the first time that I'd stolen a horse. I'd been a mere nineteen years old when Carlisle had ordered me to snatch the new mare at Jack Kingston's ranch. I knew Jack to be a good and honest man, so stealing from him was something I was hesitant about. I thought that if I told him about what had really happened on that cliff those few weeks ago, he would believe me and help me get away from Carlisle Cullen and his band of outlaws. But when Jack had seen me, he immediately tried to kill me, shouting out things about how I had killed little Harry and tried to murder James as well. I was frightened of this man who used to be my friend. So I'd jumped on the nearest horse and took off into the forest.

It just so happened that the mare I had taken was the one that Carlisle had been asking for. He praised me for my 'stealing abilities' when he found me hiding in a canyon cave. I wasn't impressed with myself. I was guilty for stealing and frightened of what my life had become. That night, around the fire at the Cullen camp, I snuck away and headed for my hometown of Forks. Charles would help me. He had to help me.

I crept around the back of the sheriff building to where Charles' office was, not wanting to frighten anyone in town since I was supposed to be dead. On the way I passed my office and stopped in my tracks when I saw who was inside. Sitting comfortably at my desk with his feet propped up was James Hunter. On his shirt was my badge. The badge of a deputy.

"I was sure I saw him come runnin' up to my barn and steal my filly, Deputy Hunter!" the other man, who I noticed as Jack Kingston, barked at James.

James grinded his teeth together before slamming the knife he'd been playing with into the desk. It swayed back and forth ominously as Jack took a step back from the seething new deputy. "He's like a goddamned cockroach!" James snarled. "He just won't die!" He took a moment to calm himself, breathing deeply and closing his eyes before looking back at Jack. "You didn't see anything, you hear?"

Jack sputtered. "Wha-what?" he asked in confusion. "But Edward was there…"

"No he damn well wasn't," James snapped, getting to his feet and making the other man jump. "Edward Masen is dead. His rotted corpse is floating down the Forks River as we speak. You ain't gonna mention this to the sheriff or anyone else, that clear?" Jack hesitated a moment before nodding. "Good," James continued, sitting back into the chair. "You can keep your mouth shut."

"And what about my loss?" Jack snapped.

James waved his hand. "I'll get you another mare," he stated. "One that's already pregnant so you don't have to do all the work. How's that sound?"

Jack looked like he was considering for a moment before he nodded, smiled and held out his hand. "I hear you, Deputy," he said. "My mare just suddenly got a pregnant. Ain't that a miracle?"

"Sure is," James chuckled, shaking with Jack before pulling out a cigar, which he offered to the other man.

Jack grinned and took one from the box James offered. "I gotta get back to the ranch. Need to set the barn up for a pregnant filly." He winked at James, who had already lit a smoke and was puffing out large grey clouds. Jack turned towards the door to leave.

"Kingston," James crowed. He puffed out another grey cloud as Jack turned back to look at the new deputy. James reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a newer pistol, checking to see there were bullets in it. "Next time you see Masen," he said, tossing the pistol at Jack, "…don't miss."

That was the moment when I decided that the world was truly a disgusting place. There was no justice. There was no truth. There was no fairness. Charles had believed James when he told him I had killed Harry when in truth the kid was my best friend. Of course I had a part in his murder since I had been unable to keep him safe but I would never have pulled the trigger on Harry. He had been the picture of innocence and that night, before I left Forks, I went to his grave to apologize for being apart of his death.

As I kneeled by the stone that read his name, I felt the innocence that used be inside me disappear. It was replaced with hatred. Hatred so deep, dark and raw that it would have frightened my old self. I had a hatred for James who had killed my best friend and ruined my life. I had a hatred for the town who believed this liar so easily. But above all else, I had a hatred for Charles Swan who had promised to be a father to me. He promised to care and love me, but one word from James had changed his mind. I hated the Sheriff with a passion and I would make sure he felt the suffering I did.

So I joined and embraced Cullen's band of outlaws. Carlisle, our leader, was my real father. He cared for me and wouldn't turn his back on me. I was his son and he taught me exactly how to be a good outlaw. How to steal, cheat and lie my way to paradise. The old Edward would have hated what I had become but he was no longer around. Cullen, the outlaw, had taken over.

Now I was the leader of the group. Carlisle, who used to be called just Cullen, was killed when one of the men, who was supposed to be one of our brothers, ratted our camp location out to the Sheriff. Our leader was shot while trying to save one of our other men, his dying words naming me as the new Cullen leader. So I had taken over and given the Cullen Clan even more of a name and a reputation. Even though we stole and wreaked havoc, I made sure none of my men killed without reason. I could not sully Harry's memory like that. The guilt would be too much to bear.

The stallion's ears twitched suddenly and I knew that he had heard a sound that was far too low me to hear. There seemed to be silence surrounding me until the sound of a bird's whistle made me turn my head. The bird call wasn't one that was native to the area. It was quite obviously a signal for me.

Pulling on the gelding's reins and tapping his belly with my heel, I turned him until he could carry me slowly down the small incline that led to the valley in which the small town of Forks was located. As we came around the canyon, I pulled the horse to a stop when I noticed a head of blond hair in the near distance. Out in the open. Rolling my eyes, I rode up to one of my brothers.

His real name was Jasper Whitlock although we all called him Whit to make it all easier and to hide our real identities. I was quite protective of Whit since he reminded me a lot of Harry. The blond hair, blue eyes and fresh innocence almost made him a ringer for my former partner. It had been a full year since Whit had joined the Cullen Clan so he was still a young boy at heart, although he wasn't afraid to get down and dirty with the rest of us outlaws. The kid had spunk that was for sure, but I couldn't help but worry like some sort of mother hen. He'd lost his parents a while back and now the Cullen Clan was his only family. I planned to keep him safe and I refused to fail again.

"Cullen!" Whit cried out with that big smile of his and that glimmer of innocence in his eyes. I was told by one of my other brothers that it was a glimmer of admiration, not innocence. Apparently Whit looked up to me like I was some sort of hero. Obviously I wasn't since I was the leader of an outlaw gang. That didn't spell out hero in my books. That spelled out liar, cheater and murderer.

"Whit," I snapped making him flinch slightly as I rode up next to him. "What've I told you about being out in the open?"

The boy looked around with wide eyes, apparently just noticing that he was out in the middle of the valley where everyone could see him. "Oh," he muttered, his face going pink in embarrassment. "I wasn't…watching."

I merely sighed and shook my head, leaning over to pat him on the shoulder. "It's all right. Just remember to always be aware of your surroundings next time," I told him before changing the topic. "So have you seen the target yet?"

His mood immediately changed from sullen to excited. "Oh yes!" he cried before pointing wildly towards the road that led away from Forks. "Carty told me that he saw them coming. He went out to have a better look."

Carty was a man that was a little more like myself. He'd been in the Cullen Clan longer than I had but didn't seem to mind much when Carlisle named me as the new head of the gang. Emmett McCarty had been wrongfully accused of attempted murder on Royce King, a southern socialite who had forced Carty's woman, Rosalie, to marry him. The guilty party of the crime was actually Rose but Carty refused to have her charged with anything. He managed to stop her from killing Royce and took the blame for the attempted murder. Now Carty was an outlaw, running from the law all the while knowing that his woman was married to Royce King, who had apparently been hit so hard on the head by Rose's iron skillet that he'd forgotten what had actually happened that night. You could tell that Carty still loved her but he knew that Royce would be able to keep her safe and provide for her unlike himself.

Carty was my right hand man. I had depended on him since I first came into the gang. He was like the older brother that I never had. I cared about his safety as much as he cared about mine. He was the one who had wanted to bring me back to Forks after Carlisle introduced me to the gang, saying I was "a poor kid that needs stability, not danger." But I'd proved him wrong. I was stable on my own. I didn't need the law to keep me stable. All I needed was myself…

"Here comes Carty!" Whit said pointing behind me. I turned to see the hulking form of Carty on a horse, thundering our way.

I rode closer, meeting him halfway to find him out of breath. He grinned when I arrived by his side, wiping his brow and sitting up straighter on his saddle. "I got one coming," he chuckled. "Should be around the corner in a few minutes."

I couldn't help but grin back in excitement. It was wrong to have fun while stealing from others but years as an outlaw had made that guilt fade away. I actually took pleasure in taking things from others. But of course stealing wasn't as bad as killing others, which I would never do.

"Places then," I said.

Carty nodded before calling Whit to follow him. The two of them took off at a gallop, hiding behind some large boulders and trees, leaving me alone in the valley. Turning the stallion around, I let him canter gently towards the side of the canyon wall. As I came to the corner I could see our target. One small stagecoach pulled by two large horses going at quite a pace was coming quickly towards where I was standing. It was obviously headed for Forks but it would be a lot lighter of weight by the time it got there. I'd make sure of it. Those suitcases on the roof of the stage could surely hold a lot of valuables.

I made sure that my black bandana covered my nose and mouth, hiding my features from the passing stage, before pulling my gelding backwards into the shadows. There was no way that I was giving my identity up. No need to let Charles know that the boy who used to be a son to him turned out to be an outlaw.

The stage raced past my hiding spot, allowing me to follow easily behind it. But it didn't get far. Carty and Whit had already jumped in front of the coach, forcing the driver to pull sharply on the reins and come to jarring stop. Carty immediately rode forward, holding the stage's two horses' bridles to keep it where it was, while aiming his pistol at the driver. "Get off," he ordered, having to yell so the man would hear him through the bandana covering his mouth and nose. "Now!"

The driver dropped the reins and put up his hands, slowly making his way off the stage and to the ground. Carty called for Whit, ordering him to tie the man's wrists and ankles together just as I'd planned. The young one did so, eager to please the gang.

While he was tying up the driver, the coach door swung open and an angry man stepped out. "For great goodness sake, Tom! What's the - " and then he noticed Carty and Whit. His hand immediately went for the gun hanging off his belt but I was faster. I managed to shoot the pistol out of his grasp. We all watched as it slid across the dirt before stopping under Carty's horse, leaving this new angry man defenseless. Slowly he put his hands in the air, his head hanging.

"On your knees," I told him, making my gelding slowly walk closer to him. He did as he was told, getting down on his knees with his hands still in the air. As I rode closer, my horse and I cast a shadow over the man, making him look up, giving me a good look at who it was.

"Sheriff Swan," I chuckled. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

His eyes immediately narrowed in anger. "Cullen," he snarled.

I touched my fingers to the brim of my hat. "At your service." I leaned forward, resting my forearms on the saddle horn. "So what special items have you got in that little coach, Sheriff? Money, perhaps? Jewelry?"

"There's nothing in there," he stated but I could see the lie in his eyes. Something important to him was in that stage. I just had to find out what.

"Whit," I barked and the kid came rushing over to my horse. "Add the good 'ole Sheriff here to our pile of tied up cattle, would you?"

Charles locked eyes with me as Whit came towards him with the rope. "You wouldn't dare!" he spat, turning to stare down Whit. "Stop right there, boy! If you touch me with that rope I swear to you that I'll have you charged and hanging from a tree. Hell, I'll tie the noose myself!"

So that was what Charles believed was justice. Mess with the Sheriff and he would shoot you down without a second glance. I had been right. There was no justice left in the world.

Whit had hesitated, allowing me to swing down off my horse and come up next him. The kid looked at me with those scared blue eyes and I almost felt guilty for making him do it. But I couldn't let Charles see that there was a weak link in our group. Taking the rope gently from Whit, I tossed it over to Carty and allowed the bigger man to tie up the Sheriff. Charles tried to scare him too but Carty had seen and done too many things to be frightened of a little threat like that. He easily shoved our prisoner over to where the driver sat and tied his wrists and ankles together, taking care not to get punched by Charles' flying fists.

I patted Whit on the shoulder. The kid wasn't looking at me but I could tell he was ashamed of himself for not following my orders. "You can only do so much," I whispered to him. "Every man has his limits." He smiled sadly but didn't say anything. I would do more to cheer him up but it was all the comfort I could give him at the moment. I could feel Charles' eyes burning a hole on the back of my head. Whit's innocence couldn't be shown to him. That meant not only danger to him but also to the gang as a whole. I just hoped my words were enough.

Turning back to the situation at hand, I crouched in front of the Sheriff who was still staring daggers at me. "So care to tell me what's in that coach?" I asked.

"I already told you," he snapped. "There is nothing in there."

I shrugged. "I don't know but I get the feeling that I shouldn't trust you on that," I said, turning to look at the stage. The windows were covered with curtains, hiding whatever was inside. My curiosity peaked and I took a step towards the stage.

"On the roof!" Charles frantically called. Frowning, I looked back at him to see his eyes shooting wildly back and forth between me and the stage. "The valuables! It's not inside. It's in the trunks up there."

Now I was more curious as to what he was protecting. Ignoring his pleas, I went straight for the door he'd left ajar, yanking it open and allowing the sunlight to pierce the darkness inside the stage coach.

The first thing I noticed was the pale pink of a dress followed by the delicate feet sticking out from the bottom of the long skirt. Of course I realized it was a woman but I couldn't recognize her behind the fan she held in front of her face. So Charles had brought a pretty little lady back with him. I always remembered him pining after his lost wife Renee but he seemed to have moved on…with a much younger woman. So this was what he was hiding. Well it was obviously the way to prolong his suffering. Messing with this little one was very wrong but my Cullen side overtook the Edward side. My mind told me that Charles deserved whatever he got but there was that small voice in the back of my head that whispered about his part in my upbringing…

The woman suddenly moved towards the door on the other side of the coach, obviously meaning to escape. "Ah, ah!" I crowed, jumping inside and grabbing her little gloved hand. I yanked it away from the handle, slamming the door behind me and plunging the coach into almost darkness. The bright sun still managed to shine through the curtains slightly, so I was able to see the outline of her sitting there with that damn fan covering her face.

I sat across from her, still gripping her wrist in my hand. Suddenly I was extremely curious about her hands. My own were much larger and rougher compared to her delicate ones. Even the gold bracelet around her wrist was much too big. I would bet every penny my gang had 'borrowed' that her hands were smoother than that velvet shawl around her shoulders. My fingers were already tugging the glove off her hand when she whapped me with that damn fan. And gosh darn if it didn't hurt! Yanking my hand away, I cradled it against my chest, watching an angry red mark appear on the backs of my fingers. This woman could hit real well and good. She had fire in her, that was for sure.

But she had covered her face with that fan again! Now I wasn't the type of man who manhandled a woman, my Mama had brought me up to be better than that, but this one woman was getting on my last nerve. Leaning forward, I pulled that flowery object from her hand and tossed it aside. In response, she sat farther back into the shadows. I growled. "Don't play games with me," I told her. "Now stop hiding or so help me I'll…I'll come over there." It was an empty threat since I was beginning to think better of my idea of scaring her. Was it really worth it to hurt Charles? My Cullen side nodded while my Edward side shook his head.

"You cannot order me to do something I do not wish to do," she answered in a high voice. "My father - "

"You're father is not here to save you, dear lady," I teased. "He is in some far away place while you are here entertain Sheriff Swan."

"Entertain?" she spat, her voice becoming higher with each word as her anger grew. Yes, she definitely had fire in her. "I am not here to entertain anyone! My father _is_ Sheriff Swan and he will not be happy to know that you have -"

"What?" Her father was Sheriff Swan? But…but that couldn't be true. Charles didn't have any children other than…

Forgetting everything else, including her cry of protest, I grabbed her arm and yanked her into the light. I was met with the face of a grown woman…with eyes I knew so well. Deep brown eyes that had haunted me from my childhood. But they didn't match the face on which they were placed. I remembered the round, pink cheeks and lips far too big for a little girls face. On this face…everything was perfect. This face that was so foreign…yet so familiar.

"Bella…"

Her eyes flashed with something that I hoped to be recognition. Tilting her head to the side, she slowly reached forward and took hold of the bandana covering my face. Surprisingly, I didn't stop her when she pulled it away and let it drop at her feet. I should have, to protect my identity, but I didn't. I wanted her to see me like I was seeing her. I wanted her to see how much we both had changed since those carefree days of hide and seek and tag. After all, I had been merely sixteen and she twelve when she had left with her mother to go to the big city of San Francisco on the coast. That had been nine long years ago, without any means of communication. I had always believed that she had found new friends and had forgotten about me. She was the one I wished for when my parents had died. She always knew how to make things better, even when she was young.

It was at that moment when I realized how much I had missed her. She had been my playmate, my confidant…my best friend. And now she had grown into a woman.

"Edward?" she finally murmured. "Is that…is that really you? Edward Masen?"

I smiled half-heartedly, still shocked to see her in front of me, before nodding.

She seemed out of breath. "I thought I recognized…but it…I can't…oh!" she stuttered, gripping my hand with both of hers. "Truly, is it you?"

Now I couldn't help myself but grin back at her excited face. She seemed to have forgotten my behavior before, but I couldn't complain about that. I was now ashamed of treating her so badly. The Cullen side had taken over…but I had to stop myself from making excuses. I had to just learn to live with my decisions, good and bad.

"If it weren't me, how could I know about how awful Mrs. Newton's blueberry cobbler tasted?" I chuckled.

She laughed and the sound was like music to my ears. God, I'd missed her. And now here she was and I'd messed up. I should have known it was her right away.

Our laughter soon died and left us in an awkward silence. "Edward," she finally whispered. "What…what happened to you?"

I looked away from her, unable to look at the pity or disappointment on her face. "Things didn't work out well for me," I muttered.

"So you went into a life of crime?" she demanded.

My eyes shot up to hers, suddenly angry. "It's not like I chose this life, _Isabella,_" I spat. "My life hasn't been as fair as yours, obviously."

The fire was back in her eyes as she glared back at me. "You don't know how unfair my life has been!" she cried.

"Oh yes!" I said sarcastically. "The most difficult thing you've had to do in your life is to wear a hat that didn't match your dress. To eat duck instead of goose. I've had to steal to eat for years now while you sat on your feather bed in fancy San Francisco. So forgive me if I don't sympathize!"

We went into silence again and I suddenly felt the guilt of yelling at her. Hissing out a curse, I put my head into my hands, refusing to look at her. "Bella, I'm sorry," I muttered. "I shouldn't have said those things. It wasn't…right."

"No," she murmured. "It wasn't right." She sighed before I heard the rustle of her dress and a small click. Looking up, I was surprised to see her holding out the gold bracelet that had been fastened around her tiny wrist. "Take it," she whispered, looking at the object instead of me. "You can feed yourself and your men for a few weeks if you sell it to the right person."

I shook my head, pushing her hand away. "No. I can find another way -"

"No," she stated firmly, grabbing my hand and shoving the bracelet into my grip before curling my fingers around it. "It is the only thing of value I have within my reach. I would rather you take it than someone else."

I looked down at the offending object in my hand, wishing to drop it but knowing I had to come out of the stage with something for Carty and Whit. Bella was giving it to me even after I had shouted at her. Her kindness knew no boundaries apparently. When I looked up at her I saw she wasn't looking at me. She had hid her face in the shadows like she didn't want me to see her emotions, which were usually written all over her face.

"Just take it and leave," she told me. "You have what you came for, now leave me be."

Sighing, I stuffed the bracelet into my pocket and picked up my bandana from the coach floor. Wrapping it around my nose and mouth, I felt Edward leaving my body and Cullen taking over again.

Without another look at her, I opened the door and stepped out into the sun again. It blinded me for a moment as I slammed the stage door shut and walked back over to where Carty and Whit were waiting with the driver and Charles still tied up. The Sheriff struggled as soon as he saw me.

"What'd you do to her?" he snarled. "You're a dead man, Cullen! A dead man!"

"I couldn't agree more," I said, shocking Charles by agreeing with him. He was right. I was a dead man and had been ever since I joined Carlisle's gang. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at Carty and Whit. "Leave them be. There's nothing here to take."

Turning on my heel, I went to my horse and pulled myself into the saddle. Carty and Whit followed quickly, leaving Charles and driver tied up just outside the stage door. She'd come out and untie them so there was no worrying they would die. The two of them went riding off towards the hills where our camp was hidden. I turned and looked at the surprised Charles once more before turning the stallion around and galloping away.

I didn't turn back to look at the silent stagecoach, but that bracelet suddenly seemed very heavy in my pocket.

* * *

**NOTES**

Sorry for the late chapter, ladies. Life has been pretty busy. But here it is. Hopefully it's worth it and hopefully my grammar and spelling is getting better. I have grammar class two times a week now so maybe it helps…

**CHAPTER NAME MEANING**

Man-a-hanging = a man having difficulties


	3. Bad Medicine

******WYOMING TERRITORY, 1868**  


The fire crackled loudly beside me as I lounged against the cave wall, barely listening to the quiet strums of Whit's guitar. The kid wasn't much of a gunman but he sure did know how to play a guitar. His fingers were faster than any galloping horses hooves. He never told us where he'd learned to play but he took the damn instrument with him everywhere. It was like his child, or something.

Carty, however, seemed to enjoy the kid's playing immensely. The bastard had learned to make his own alcohol somewhere and had taken to getting drunk every night, drowning his woes about Rosalie with the bottle. As Whit played a more upbeat tune, Carty started stomping his foot in time to the beat. He laughed loudly as the kid played a more difficult note, before downing the rest of his bottle in one large gulp. He tipped it upside down, staring at the opening, probably wondering where it had all gone.

I chuckled at his obviously drunken state as he tossed the bottle aside. With one large burp he fell off the log he and Whit were sitting on, landing in a heap on the cave floor. The kid immediately stopped playing to help Carty back into a sitting position with a little difficulty since he continually wobbled back and forth.

After steadying him, Whit picked his guitar back up and started to play a sort of sad ballad. I frowned at his song choice, realizing it matched my sour mood.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled Bella's bracelet out. The firelight danced off its smooth surface as I spun it in different directions, trying to appraise its value and trying to not care who I'd taken it from. As I was spinning it, I noticed an engraving on the inside of the bracelet. Sitting up, I moved closer to the fire to try and make out what it said. _To Isabella, my dearest daughter, _it read. _From your loving mother. _

I slumped back down again, rubbing my face and trying desperately not to care. So it was from her mother. Who cares? _I care, _said a little voice inside my mind.

Carty saved me from over thinking by throwing a pebble at my head. "Ow!" I protested as he threateningly held up another rock.

"You're thinkn' too much, C-Cullen," he stuttered drunkenly, swaying yet again. "What's on your…what's on your m…" But he didn't finish his question. Instead he fell off the log again but this time he went straight to sleep. Whit looked at me and I shook my head. Leave the big lump where he was. He could deal with his own headaches and sickness in the morning.

I pushed myself to my feet, dusting the dirt of my pants. "Keep an eye on him, would you?" I told Whit.

"Where're you going?" the kid asked.

My eyes wandered to Bella's bracelet, which was still in my hand. The light glimmered off the engraving again and I felt sick to my stomach. "I'm going into town," I finally answered. "Just keep an eye on things, all right?"

"Right," he answered, looking a little concerned as I unwrapped the black stallion's reins from the tree we'd tied the horses to. Quickly, I pulled myself up into the saddle and turned the animal around to gallop towards the distant lights of Forks, Whit's curious gaze on my back the entire time.

I enjoyed evening rides. The darkness gave me the cover that the day never did. I felt safer, more secure within myself. The cool wind whipped against my face, bringing along the mist from yesterday's rain. It was refreshing unlike the boiling hot days. I could never escape the day it seemed. It was funny because I used to love the sun. Now…well now I was frightened of it.

A little ways outside of town, I pulled the stallion's reins to slow down. He snorted, seeming to enjoy the run as much as I did. But this was a place where a man needed to be silent and the galloping of a horse's hooves was something that would wake up a whole neighborhood.

I steered him away from the main street where most men were still awake and in the saloon. Instead, I turned him to a back ally behind a few of the houses. I knew this place like the back of my hand. I'd been down the ally too many times to count all because a certain person's bedroom window faced on to it.

The ally was filled with the usual, old boxes and crates as well as random barrels, either empty or filled with water. I came to a house I knew so well, with the four crates stacked together against the wall that led straight up to the window above. It was easy for someone who already knew how to get up and down using the boxes…that would have been myself.

My horse nickered quietly as I slipped off of him and towards the stacked crates. It wasn't much of a climb, but then again I had used these very crates as a way to escape and enter the Swan household. When I had lived with Charles, he had given me Bella's old room. As a seventeen-year-old boy I'd taken to sneaking out at night, but not in search of the young women in town. No, I'd been sneaking out because I needed to escape the confines of the bedroom in order to properly grieve for my parents. I couldn't count how many times I'd found myself sitting by their gravestones at midnight. At one of those times, Charles found me and took me home…

I shook my head angrily. Charles abandoned me. He was not my father and this was certainly not my home.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled myself on top of the first crate. After getting my footing, I went to the next box until I was just under her window. A person had to be tall to reach the window so I was glad that I had inherited my father's height even though I'd been rather gangly as a teenager. My hands just reached the sill so I was able to hoist myself upwards to look inside. She hadn't drawn her curtains so I could see right into her room.

Everything looked the exact same as when I had left all those years ago. The bed sat nearest to the window with the dresser and wardrobe across the room. Even Bella's old rocking chair, which my father had made for her, sat in the corner.

I should have been disgusted with myself as I easily slid the window open and hoisted the upper part of my body inside. But for some reason I didn't feel disgusted. I felt like…like I was coming home.

"Stop it," I hissed to myself. This was not my home. This was the home of my enemy…and my best friend.

Glancing over, I caught sight of Bella's dark hair, a stark contrast to the white of her sheets. Swinging my legs into the room, I stood up and listened for any signs that Charles had heard me enter his daughter's room. But the house seemed to be empty. All I heard was Bella's soft breathing, the men singing something loudly at the saloon, and the crickets outside. Safe.

Turning towards the bed, I told myself I was only here to leave Bella's bracelet. There was no way I could keep it now that I knew she had got it from her mother. She probably missed her a lot. I know she did when we were young. I could tell she had been happy when her mother offered to let her live in San Francisco with her. She had been guilty for leaving me but not enough to stay.

Sighing, I reached into my pocket and took out the bracelet. I placed it gently on her bedside table, making sure I was quiet. So there. When she woke up she would find her bracelet and be happy and I could forget about taking it.

But as I looked down at Bella's sleeping form, I couldn't ignore the straining felt in my chest. I longed for those innocent childhood days we had had with one another. Everything had been so easy.

Slowly I moved closer to her, careful not to step on those particularly squeaky floorboards and wake her. She had curled into a cocoon of sorts. The blankets were wrapped tightly around her, with just the top of her head visible. I stretched forward a little more to try and catch a glimpse of her face, but was startled when she turned over suddenly. I stumbled backwards, catching myself on her dresser before breathing and calming down enough to slow my heartbeat. She, however, had slept right through my stumble.

So now it was time to leave before I did something else stupid. Heading for the window, I froze when I heard her soft voice.

"Edward…" she murmured making my heart beat a mile a minute. "Why are you…what…?"

Turning, I was surprised to find her still deeply asleep. She hadn't woken up. Of course! I had forgotten that Bella used to sleep talk. There had been those days when I'd found her asleep on Charles' front porch, plumb tuckered from her days of schooling. She'd been answering her math questions while she was asleep.

But instead of answering math questions, she seemed to be in distress. She was suddenly kicking at her blankets, her face strained and her breathing quick. I suddenly felt the need to comfort her. To calm her. I was halfway to her bedside when I caught myself. She didn't know I was here and I wasn't sure she'd appreciate knowing I had snuck into her room. I stepped backwards instead, listening.

She continued to mutter my name in between questions that didn't make sense. She never finished them. It was always 'why are you…' or 'what are you…'. I was becoming quite frustrated. What did she want to ask me?

Suddenly I heard silence. The saloon had closed and the men were on their way home. If I didn't know any better, I'd believe that Charles was one of them. And I also believed that he would come upstairs to check on his only daughter.

So I left grudgingly, still curious and frustrated as to what she wanted to say to me. As I slipped out and closed the window, I promised myself that I'd find out what she wanted to say to me. She would tell me. I'd make sure of it.

The sun shone brighter that next morning than I liked. There was too much exposure, not enough shadows for us to hide in. So instead of going out, we hid in the shadows of the cave.

The fact that Carty was still recovering from the drinking he'd done the night before also gave us another reason not to leave the cave. He was currently sleeping it off. But he wasn't the only one that was sleeping. Whit had just fallen asleep again after I had took his place as look out. I'd had a few hours of shut eye and now I was wide awake. I'd kicked the fire out a few minutes ago after Carty complained about it being too hot and now I was sitting against the cave wall, just listening to the wind blowing against the rock. Sighing in boredom, I got to my feet and started to pace. Never before had I been so anxious. Usually I enjoyed the quiet times to myself. It allowed me to actually think, but now the silence made me feel lonely and just plain bored.

My eyes wandered to Carty and Whit's sleeping forms. There was no way I could leave them alone without a look out. That was like signing a death sentence. It was at this point that I wished I had another man around to be a look out. I wished I could go into town. I wished I could see Bella.

I felt terrible for wanting to leave the two of them behind. My brothers-in-arms should come first but whenever I thought of Bella whispering my name in her sleep…I needed to see her again.

Suddenly Whit started twitching in his sleep. He whimpered slightly, tossing this way and that. His mouth was in a grim line and his eyes were squeezed shut as the night terrors overtook him. Then he started gasping as if there was no air around him. I went over to where he was lying on an old torn up blanket, reaching out to shake him awake.

I'd done it too many times to count. The kid had serious nightmares about his parents' death. The poor kid pictured himself inside the burning house in which his parents had died in all those years ago. Whit had never told us much about how they had died or how the fire had started but we did know that he was young and had somehow escaped the flames. He may not have had any physical burn marks but it sure did leave a scar on his mind.

"Whit!" I whispered firmly, shaking his shoulder. "Jasper! Wake up, kid!"

He was startled awake, his eyes shooting open and focusing on me. "Edward?" he asked groggily, forgetting to use my second name.

"It's all right," I murmured. "You're all right."

"There was fire…all around me…and screaming…" he muttered, his eyes watering slightly. "My Ma…"

"It's all right," I hushed. "You're safe. It was just a night terror."

He shook his head. "No. It was real. Too real."

"Just calm down, now," I murmured. "Calm down."

He started to breathe normally before hastily rubbing his hand against his eyes. "Sorry," he said. "That was…that was bad. I shouldn't be…crying like that."

"Don't you mind it," I told him. "I sure as hell don't. You just let out, kid. Let it out."

He sniffed loudly before sitting up and letting out a shaky breath.

"You gonna tell me what happened in your head just now?" I asked him softly.

"No, I'm fine," he said quickly.

Sighing I grabbed the back of his head and turned it so he was looking at me. "Listen to me, Jasper Whitlock," he said sternly. "You remember that you can tell me anything. I'm not your employer; I'm your brother. Brothers lean on one another, right?" – he nodded, his eyes still slightly red – "So you remember I'm here if you need an ear. Crying about a tragic time in your life doesn't make you any less of a man. If you don't let out the pain, you'll just be another one of those fancy machines."

He nodded again. "Thanks," he breathed. "But I can't…not right now at least."

"All right," I replied. "But I'll be here when you need me."

He nodded, a little embarrassed before rubbing his face again.

"Why don't you get some more sleep?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "No, I can't. I'm awake now. Can't sleep after that."

I nodded before sitting down beside him and sighing. We sat there in silence, just listening to Carty's snores and the wind outside. My mind wandered to Bella again, allowing me to think about what she might have to say to me. After a moment, Whit turned to look at me with a frown.

"Are you feeling all right, Cullen?" he asked. "You seem kind of distracted."

"I'm fine," I said quickly. "Just a little tired myself."

Whit shook his head. "You've seemed distracted ever since you came back last night. Is there something you need to talk about?"

I chuckled and shook my head. The kid seemed to be able to look right through me. He was too perceptive for his own good. "Nothing that needs to concern you, kid."

"There's something in town that's got you in a knot," he said slowly. "There's no other reason why you would have gone there. You hate it. Is it James?"

I gritted my teeth when he mentioned my true enemy. Of course I'd told the boys about how I had become an outlaw. They all knew how much I detested the new deputy. It wasn't odd that that was what Whit would come up with first to explain my odd behaviour. But there was no way I would tell him about Bella. At least not now.

"It's not about James," I admitted.

"Then it's about someone else?" he pressed.

"Like I said before," I said. "None of your concern, kid."

"It is my concern when my brother is muddled all up about something…or someone more like."

I sighed, pressing the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. He didn't need to get involved in my confusing feelings about Bella. Whit had had enough trouble in his life. I didn't need to add my problems to his pile.

"Just leave it be, all right?" I said with a little more force than necessary.

Whit frowned some more before nodding and looking away from me. He was concerned and I was touched but I refused to let him in on my problems. Now he was annoyed with me. I could see it in his face. It was better this way but I couldn't stand being around him while he was angry with me.

I got to my feet quickly and he glanced up at me. "Going into town?" he asked with a raised brow.

He already knew that was where I was going. There was no need to answer him. "Just watch Carty," I muttered before going to my horse. It was unfair to leave him to all this work twice but I couldn't stand being around him when he was annoyed with me. The air was sparked with those angry feelings. I couldn't stand it. I'd be back once he calmed down.

Instead of waiting around I decided to head into town. After the argument with Whit I had a great itching to see Bella again. To talk with her about what she was dreaming about last night. Of course I would never actually bring up that I had been in her bedroom that night. I would find out what was going on in her head as she slept in another way.

So I took the black stallion back into Forks. Since it was daylight, I felt exposed. There was nothing to hide behind so I had to ride down the main road, something I rarely did. I was lucky not to meet anyone, especially the Sheriff, on my way into town. What would he say if he saw the very bandit whom he believed had mistreated his only daughter? And then he would find out who Cullen really was. That was the reason why I kept my head low so my hat shadowed my features and it was also the reason why I didn't ride down the main street of Forks.

Since it was daytime everyone was out and about. I felt myself calm as I eased into the shadowed alleyway between the houses and stores. It was terrible that I didn't even feel comfortable in the sunlight anymore.

When no one was watching, I hopped off the horse and leaned against a store's wood wall, keeping to the shadows as always.

Suddenly I longed to be apart of the everyday life. Watching the people mill around town, talking and laughing with one another, made me feel…lonely. What would it be like to be one of the men around Forks, chasing after young ladies before going into the saloon to celebrate a day of hard work? Would I become bored of it after my adventurous life? Everything that these men were doing seemed so…normal. Would I ever get used to being normal?

My head shot up when a certain brunette caught my eye. Bella was exiting the bookstore across the road. She was beautiful as always in a fashionable white dress meant only for the San Francisco streets it seemed. She stood out from the other women around her, dressing and walking in a different way that just seemed so…

Suddenly my blood began to boil. James had come out after her, talking with her about something I couldn't hear. She turned to look at him as he grinned at her, moving a little too close to her for my liking. I actually took a step forward before I caught myself and stepped back. I couldn't be seen, no matter how much I wanted to show him what's what.

Bella smiled but I saw her move a little farther away from him, or was it just a trick of the eye? She couldn't possibly like him, could she? I hoped to the heavenly Lord that she didn't. He was dangerous.

They spoke for a short moment before Bella moved to walk away. My hands clenched into fists when James reached out and grabbed her arm to halt her movement. I saw Bella's surprise before she glared at him and said something slowly. It took a moment but he moved his arm, his face sour. Then Bella said her goodbyes and walked across the street, finally out of danger.

I let out a sigh of relief as James stomped back to the Sheriff's office. Hopefully he wouldn't come near her again but I wouldn't bet my stallion on it.

Instead of waiting for Bella to come home, I moved to the ally behind the houses and stores to follow her down the street. I felt my horse following me as I went, checking down each alley to make sure I still had her in my sights. She walked quickly as if she were trying to avoid something, or someone. I just hoped it wasn't me.

Finally she stopped outside a fabric store, searching through the bag hanging off her arm. I sneaked closer, still staying in the shadows of the alleyway but getting close enough to speak to her. She didn't notice me moving closer, too intent on finding something, so I just took the time to look at her.

Her hair was pulled back and away from her face so I could see the curve of her cheek. It made my chest warm to see her again. She was just that beautiful.

It was amazing what a young girl could change into after just a few years. I still felt the need to search for brown ringlets and blue bows. But those were gone. In the little girl's place was a woman so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. I longed for her in a way that I hadn't as a young boy. After Bella had left, I didn't feel like the teenager I should have been. All these years later I was finally passing through my teenage feelings. Of course, how couldn't I when Bella was right in front of me? It was difficult to stay focused when she was close enough to touch.

Suddenly Bella stopped rummaging and looked up, her face a mask of concentration. "I know you're there, Anthony," she whispered.

I flinched when she called me by my grandfather's name, the one I was given by my parents as a second name. Only she knew it because she had made me tell her when we were young. It was just like how I knew her second name was Marie after her grandmother.

I didn't answer her, just stepped backwards, inviting her back into the shadows. She stepped down from the fabric store's porch to join me in the alley. I didn't like seeing her in the shadows. She looked better and happier in the sunlight. But she seemed to understand my inability to leave the darkness.

Bella smiled slightly and I tried to smile back. "How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"You used to sneak up on me all the time," she giggled. "I got used to the feeling of you watching me."

Her cheeks reddened slightly when she said the last few words, making me grin.

"I do remember that," I said. "I also remember that I always got you right scared and all whenever I snuck up on you."

She laughed lightly, looking away before sighing. "What are you doing in town, Edward?"

I blinked, suddenly remembering who I was. My name was Cullen and I was an outlaw. I was hiding from my past. Being with Bella just seemed to make it all melt away. When I was with her it was like old times, the ones that I missed desperately.

"I thought you were trying to avoid my father?" she asked, questions shining in her eyes. "You do hate him, don't you? Even after everything he had done for you?"

"Everything he had done for me?" I snapped. "You mean betray and forget about me?"

Her eyes widened and I knew she was going to argue with me. "What are you talking about Edward?" she whispered fiercely. "My father loved you like he would his own son! He taught you everything you know! You wouldn't have even known how to shoot a gun and here they call you the best gunslinger in the territory! All this help and love he gave you only turned you into a common criminal!"

I flinched at her words but lashed back with awful words of my own. "You don't know what I went through to get to where I am now," I growled. "You don't know what it was like after my parents died! You've always had your mother and father to dote on you at every corner. Living in San Francisco with all the high and mighty! You have no idea what I've been through. You just don't understand!" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration before whispering, "no one understands."

"I would understand if you just told me what happened to you!" she cried, reaching for me. "What changed, Edward?"

I stepped away from her touch even though I longed to walk into it. I couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand. She had lived a privileged life. I hadn't. How could she possibly understand?

"No," I muttered, letting my head fall. "I can't tell you."

Something gold glimmered on her wrist and I noticed the bracelet I had returned was back in her possession. The fact that she was wearing it again just gave me more reason not to tell her my story.

_She wouldn't understand, _my mind whispered.

"Edward," she murmured, stepping towards me again.

"No," I said louder. "I'm sorry I bothered you, _ma'am_." – she flinched now – "I'll leave you alone now. Goodbye."

Then I turned and walked down the alley towards my horse. Bella called after me but I didn't listen, pulling myself into the saddle and urging the animal forward without even looking back. I needed to ride somewhere, anywhere, so I could get her off my mind.

What Edward nor Bella saw was the shadow hiding near by their alleyway. The man ducked behind the wall when the black stallion raced past, it's rider too preoccupied to notice his enemy standing in the shadows. The blonde deputy turned to watch Bella walk dejectedly back on to the main street before walking in the opposite direction.

James should have known that Masen wouldn't stay dead or gone at least. He thought he had killed him but then there had been that sighting. The bastard was still alive and kicking, even after all these years. Although James should have been angry that his plan to murder Masen hadn't worked, a new and better plan was forming in his head.

He had gained Charles' trust after spending so much time at the Sheriff's office. Turning in the man that used to be like a son to him as Cullen, the most famous bandit in the territory, would be like icing on the cake. He could ruin Masen's life for good. It would be better than death, for James anyway. The look on Charles' face would be priceless. It may even send him into insanity, allowing James to become sheriff, finally. And since Charles was not able to take care of his daughter, James would probably be able to push her into the mix. He wouldn't mind marrying the little minx and being able to tell Masen that he owned the woman that the man obviously had feelings for. If a nearby state prison didn't send Masen into insanity, the fact that James would be marrying his little doll surely would. Ah the human mind. It could only take so much agony. James was willing to push Masen over the edge…again.

Of course the law might ruin all the fun if they decided to give him the death sentence for the supposed murder of his partner. The kid had it coming anyway.

But how could he catch the man? He was like smoke, passing through the law's fingers everyday. Then James remembered that he had the one thing that could bring Masen to his knees. The man obviously had pride and feelings for a certain woman. James could see that he was upset that he'd near shouted at Bella. Masen would want to make it up to her. He would want to impress her. It wasn't hard to figure out a desperate man's thoughts. So what would the best gunslinger in the territory want to do to impress his lady love? Maybe use his many…talents?

James smirked as he walked back to the Sheriff's office, the plan already forming in his head.

* * *

**NOTES**

To: My faithful (and patient) readers, From: A useless sap who can't find the time to write

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Oh and sorry about Edward's fast temper. He can get defensive at times.

**FACTS**

I'm not sure when state prisons began in the western United States but I do know that there was a penitentiary that was open in Philadelphia (in the east) at the time this story is set. The Wyoming territory didn't receive it's own prison until 1872 (or around that time). For this story I'm making up a prison in the state of Nebraska, which is nearby. I'm trying really hard to stay true to the facts but sometimes I do have to make up a few things to make the story work. I hope you guys can forgive me for that.

**CHAPTER NAME MEANING**

Bad Medicine = bad news


	4. Keep Your Powder Dry

**WYOMING TERRITORY, 1868**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I had last seen Bella. Two weeks of sitting in our camp doing absolutely nothing.

I refused to move from my spot on the cave floor. I was just stuck here thinking about what I could have said or could have done. I could have apologized for shouting at her. For saying the things I had said. I started wondering if she would have understood what I had gone through. Maybe I should have told her. Maybe there was still time to tell her.

I couldn't count how many times I had got up to go into town and talk with her. The farthest I had gone was putting the saddle on my horse, only to stop and think. I pictured her calling me more awful names, worse than 'common criminal'. I saw her turning her back on me, telling me to take my problems somewhere else. Every time I saw her disappointed face like it had been in the alley all those days ago. She would order me to get out and I knew that I couldn't take that rejection.

I dreamed about her every night and thought about her every day. Sometimes I thought I saw her walking into the cave, that beautiful smile on her face. She held out her hand and asked me what I was doing sitting in the dirt. She told me that Charles was looking for me. She told me that he wanted to see his deputy and his son-in-law again. That was the point where I broke out of my dream, be they day or night. And that was just what they were. Dreams. I was not the deputy and I was most definitely not Bella's husband. I didn't know why our marriage was included in my dream. It just made this all the more confusing.

I wondered what Bella would say if I told her what had happened all those years ago. Would she blame me for Harry's death like I did? Would she turn her back on me? Would she comfort me? Would she tell me she believed me to be a good and honest man? No. She wouldn't understand!

And telling her about what had happened…I didn't even know if I could explain the story. Reliving that day was just too much for me. Seeing the shock on Harry's innocent face. Watching his lifeless body fall from his horse and slam to the ground. Watching the red of his blood seeping through his perfectly white shirt. The things I could have done to save him! I should have seen the look in James's eyes. I should have known the man was crazy enough to shoot an innocent kid. I should have saved Harry!

I felt my eyes watering as I thought about my partner. Sniffing loudly and swallowing repeatedly helped me keep the tears from falling but I still had to rub at my eyes and breathe heavily to keep them dry. My throat was constricted and my chest burned with the emotion I refused to show. I thought of myself as a hypocrite after what I had told Whit. I never let out my feelings so why should he?

The sound of scattering pebbles and crunching boots alerted me to Carty's presence. I quickly got my hat and placed it on my head so it covered my red eyes. Carty wasn't one to talk about feelings. He was more of a man's man, one that didn't talk about feelings and silly things such as those. So there was no reason to flaunt my weakened appearance in front of him. I'd rather hide it. To Carty a man was supposed to tough as nails. If he had woes he kept it to himself and drowned it away in either female companionship or in a full bottle of whisky. Carty had done both when it came to his Rose but neither had seemed to really help him. Although he looked jovial on the outside, his heart was still breaking. Knowing the man for as long I did made me see right through his façade.

Carty came into view, three dead rabbits held in one of his hands. He grinned widely, holding up his catches. "Got three of these out of the four traps I laid!" he exclaimed, chuckling with joy as he brought them into the cave.

I just nodded at him as he sat himself down across the cave to lay out his treasures. Of course he didn't notice my sour mood, too excited about the rabbits. "Want to help me skin them?" he asked without looking at me. He'd already brought out his knife and was ready to start.

I shook my head and he merely shrugged before starting to work. "If the kid gets back with that new pot, we might be able to have soup with one of these little hoppers!" he said. "If he ever does get back, that is."

Carty was right. Whit's trips into town seemed to be get longer and longer. We usually sent the kid into Forks to buy the supplies that we couldn't find or steal. Whit wasn't an outlaw like Carty and I. If there were anyone searching for him it would be his long lost family members. So far there had been no reports of a missing man with Whit's description. After he joined us it was like he was starting a whole new life. No one knew him in Forks so he was safe to walk around as himself. When people asked about him he just said he lived on his own ranch a ways away. No one ever had enough time to question him a lot, except for one young woman.

Alice Brandon, daughter of a horse tamer named Wilfred and his wife Olive, was quite the little lady. She had an older brother (Elijah) and sister (Georgia) as well as a younger sister (Kittie). Out of all her siblings, she was the one that enjoyed her father's job the most. She was odd around town since she rarely wore dresses, using her father's trousers and shirts instead. She was also a tiny thing, not reaching five feet but still able to intimidate anyone that came near her. If I wasn't mistaken, Whit was quite taken with her. Every time he came back from town he would have a sort of dreamy look on his face. I myself was actually wondering when he'd bite the bullet and marry the girl. That had yet to happen.

Whether it could actually happen was yet to be seen. It wasn't like Whit had enough money to take care of a woman let alone buy some land to build a house on. We stole to survive and I suddenly wondered if Whit would be able to adapt to a real working life. He'd been with us for so long that I didn't even know what kind of regular job he could do. Could he tame horses? Could he herd cattle? Had he been trained by his father to become something other than a musician? It was frightening to think that he may be a thief for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, both Carty and I heard the sound of thundering hooves outside the cave. Someone was near our hideout. I pulled out my pistol and went to investigate, leaving Carty in the cave to keep watch there. I edged around the cave wall, my gun at the ready, listening to the snorting of the horse and the sound of the rider's boots hitting the ground as he dismounted. I had to be ready for anything. If when I peered out from between the branches of the bushes surrounding the entrance to the cave and saw one of our enemies I would have the element of surprise and the ability to have a fast takedown.

So with my back pressed against the rock of the cave wall, I leaned forward to see through the thinnest part of the bushes…and sighed in relief.

Whit was leading my black stallion towards the hidden place where we kept the horses. He was humming to himself as he tied the animal to a tree, allowing it to drink from the small stream, before pulling the supplies he had bought off the saddle and on to his own back. He trudged through the bushes and came face to face with me and my pistol. He looked surprised, jumping slightly before laughing lightly.

"Jesus," he chuckled, hiking the bag of supplies further up on his shoulder. "You near made my heart jump out of my chest!"

I rolled my eyes before leading the way back into the cave. "You're the one that scared us, kid," I said. "And watch your language."

Whit just rolled his eyes as if he didn't care. I probably didn't have the right to talk like that. Both Carty and I were avid cursers. I just didn't want the kid to become like us.

We came around the corner to find Carty standing at the ready with his bloody knife in hand. He sighed and shook his head before muttering to himself about something I couldn't hear. He sat himself down on the cave floor again and continued on his work with the rabbits. "Took you long enough," he said loudly.

"I had much to do today," Whit replied, letting the bag fall at his feet.

The recognizable clang of an iron pot made Carty look up. "Well at least you got what we asked for," he grunted. "Even if it took you…must've been three hours."

"I had…things to attend to," the kid muttered, his face oddly pink as he dug into his bag.

I raised my brow at him but he was too busy taking things out of the bag to notice me. I had to speak to actually get his attention. "So why did you take so long to get back here?" I asked.

The kid coughed and didn't look at me as he answered. "I…uh…metAliceandtalkedtoher."

Carty and I looked at one another, neither one of us hearing a word that he'd said so quickly. "What was that?" I questioned.

Whit swallowed before standing up straight and looking me in the eye. "I met Alice and had a talk with her."

"Is that so?" I said with a chuckle. "You talked with Crazy Alice Brandon?"

"She's not crazy," he said defensively. "She's the most intelligent woman I have ever talked to."

Carty and I raised our eyebrows at one another. Although Whit liked to talk about Alice he never got so defensive about her. What had happened in town? Something different obviously.

"Let's just leave that topic to rest," Whit said. "I got something more important to tell you."

He sat himself down by the unlit fire, untying the new pot from his bag before dragging some dry wood over to start a new fire. I dropped down beside him, waiting for the important news.

He took his time lighting the fire and blowing on it to keep it alive. When the flames finally grew to his liking he began to talk. "I was talking with the general store owner," he started. "You know how he and everyone else in town loves gossip. Well since I was the only one around who didn't know about the news, he naturally couldn't keep his yap shut." – he fed a few more branches to the fire – "Apparently the Sheriff's office is holding a…competition of sorts."

I frowned. "What kind of competition?"

"Well the general store owner said there would be racing, roping and some shooting," Whit said. "I don't know who would sign up for it though. From what I heard, most of the men are wanting to be spectators. Apparently the prize is hefty, though. Fifty dollars the last time I checked."

My eyes widened. "Is that so?"

"Seems kind of odd as to why the Sheriff is having it," Whit went on, but I wasn't listening anymore.

A competition where the whole town would be present…including Bella. Just thinking about her made me remember her face when I'd left her. I would do anything to take away what I had said. I desperately wanted her to like me again. I wanted to impress her. Immediately the competition came to my mind. I could show her I wasn't just a common criminal. I could show her that I could do other things. I could race horses, rope cattle…sort of. I'd hardly grown up on a ranch but that wouldn't stop me. I'd impress her, or die trying. I'd show her that I was a man worthy of her affections.

"When is it?" I demanded, stopping Whit mid sentence.

He looked at me before frowning. "You are not considering signing up, are you Cullen?"

I smirked at him. "I'm not only going to sign up, kid," I said. "I'm going to win."

"The Hell you are!" Carty shouted suddenly. He stood up and came over to Whit and I. "This doesn't feel right, Cullen. None of us should be up there on that day. Someone might recognize us."

I grinned before rubbing my hand over the full beard that had grown in across my face. "No one will recognize me under this, Carty," I said. Other than Bella that is. "I'll get myself the perfect disguise."

"No," Carty said firmly. "Just no. It's not safe for any of us!"

I glared at him, getting to my feet. We faced off for the first time in a long time. I couldn't remember the last time that we had fought. Carty always agreed with my ideas. But here he was standing up against me. "I don't like your tone, Carty," I snarled.

"And I don't like your idea," he growled back.

"Well my idea will bring us more money than we've ever gotten before!" I shouted.

"It'll lead to nothing but trouble, damn it!" he cursed. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back the insults about him being a drunk. "Fine," I snapped. "I don't need your help. I can do it all on my own."

"I'd like to see you try," he growled.

We both grunted at each other before turning away and going to different sides of the cave. Whit looked back and forth between us, a little worried judging by his expression. I ignored his looks and sat myself down in the dirt, beginning to think of a plan. I needed to get signed up. That meant I needed a new name. Then I'd have to get myself a new horse, one I actually owned so that the real owner would spot with his animal. Did I have enough money for that? I'd have to check our funds later. I'd also need to pick up new clothes so I wouldn't be recognized. However, my beard and growing hair made me seem more and more like a mountain man. I couldn't help but chuckle at that, feeling giddy about my newest (and probably best) idea.

"Cullen?"

I looked up and noticed Whit crouched beside me with that worried look still on his young face.

"You sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "It's not only a good idea, it's my best idea."

"Uh, that's all well and good Cullen but how exactly does it benefit us?"

"The money, Whit!" I chuckled. "With that much money we could by us some land, build a house and start our own ranch if we wanted to. That's something your Alice would like, huh?"

His face turned pink again. "My Alice?"

I smiled at him. "Don't pretend, kid. We can see right through you."

He ducked his head in embarrassment. "Well…" he murmured. "I suppose…you might need some help getting ready for this."

I grinned at him before ruffling his hair. "It's good to have you on my side, Whit," I said.

He shrugged. "I'm not taking sides. I don't like that you may be risking your neck for this money but I respect you, Cullen. I know that you're doing the right thing."

"Yeah," I muttered. "The right thing…"

The next few days were filled with preparations. Whit and I made up a whole new identity for me.

"So what's your name?" the kid asked before heading into town to sign me up.

I paused for a moment to think before grinning widely. When Bella and I were children we used to play games where we made up names. "Dust," I said slowly. "Dust Stormer." She would know it was me right away.

Carty laughed loudly from across the cave. "You don't think they're that stupid, do you? They'll see right through that name!"

Apparently Carty was wrong about their intelligence. Whit went into Forks and signed me up easily, stating that he was a friend of mine and that I wasn't in town at that moment. They accepted my name, no matter how odd it sounded. I was now officially in the competition.

The next step was to buy a horse. Carty wasn't happy that I was using our funds to buy the animal and neither was I. I really wanted to bring my black stallion since I was used to the animal but I could be spotted with the stolen horse. That would not bode well for my fake identity.

Luckily Whit had an in with the best horse ranch around. That in, of course, was Alice Brandon. She was happy to talk to her father about 'Dust' buying a horse.

After picking up some new clothes, Whit took me to the Brandon's ranch north of Forks. By this time, my beard had grown in fully and my hair was just past my jaw line. The brighter coloured clothing felt odd to put on after wearing black for so many years. But, along with my facial hair, it did change my appearance dramatically.

The Brandon's ranch was on a small plot of land with the stables being bigger than the house itself. A fenced off paddock was attached to the stables and was filled with different coloured, grazing horses. We rode up on two of our stolen horses, although we knew that the Brandon's would have no idea that's what they were. Wilfred, Alice's father, greeted us by the stables with a large grin. He was happy to be getting customers, it was obvious.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" he called as Whit and I stepped off our horses. "Welcome to the ranch! You must be Mr. Stormer, am I right?"

"Yes you are," I said with a smile and a handshake.

"And Jasper! It's good to see you again!" Wilfred said, shaking Whit's hand with fervor.

I raised my brow at the friendly way Wilfred was talking to Whit. They were on a first name basis? The kid simply shrugged as he greeted Mr. Brandon. Apparently Alice wasn't the only one the kid knew well.

"So I hear you're looking for a horse to race in that upcoming contest that the Sheriff's holding," Wilfred said to me.

"That'd be right," I answered.

The old man rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he moved forward to pat my stallion's neck. "He seems like a good strong animal," he said. "Why not race him?"

"I'm looking for fast not strong, Mr. Brandon," I said. "But if you'd rather we took our business elsewhere…"

"Oh good God no!" the man laughed nervously, patting my arm. "If you're looking for fast then you sure came to the right place!" Wilfred left us to jog over to the stables. "Alice! Bring on out the Thoroughbred, will you?"

He came running back over to us, a little out of breath. "You're gonna love this one, Mr. Stormer," he chuckled. "This stallion has winner written all over him! His daddy raced in the Phoenix Stakes* for three years! Ain't that something? And his momma, she was one of them fancy carriage pullers back east. She was real strong and had plenty of spirit. I bought them both way back when and bred them together to create this handsome devil."

Suddenly Alice came riding out on a tall grey horse. The animal snorted and shook it's great head, tossing his black mane back at forth as Alice pulled him to a stop before us. I was instantly intrigued by the horse who seemed to ride very well. Patting his nose gently, I ran my hand over his neck and chest before checking his legs. He seemed to be in good working order.

"He's a fine animal, Mr. Brandon," I said, patting the horse's rump.

"Isn't he just?" he laughed. "Why don't you go ahead and give him a try, huh? See if he's fast enough for you?"

I nodded and Alice slipped off (with the help of a very flustered Whit) allowing me to pull myself into the saddle. I gently kicked my heel against the horse's belly and he responded quickly, moving towards the paddock that Mr. Brandon motioned to. Before long we were racing around in circles. The man was right! This was one fast and agile horse!

When I finally had enough I brought him back to where everyone was waiting. "He's just what I need, Mr. Brandon," I said.

"Good!" he cried, moving forward to take the stallion's reins. "So what is he worth to you?"

I thought for a moment. "Thirty," I finally said.

Wilfred frowned. "Thirty?" he questioned. "I would think he was worth more."

"Then name your price," I said.

He paused to think before nodding to himself. "Sixty."

"Sixty?" I laughed. "That's more than the winnings at the competition. Come now, Mr. Brandon. You could make me a better price."

"But Mr. Stormer," he said. "It's been rough lately. I've got a wife and two girls to take care of…"

I jumped off the horse to face the man. "Name your new price," I said.

Wilfred bit his lip as he thought. "Fifty."

"Thirty-five," I countered.

"Forty-five."

"Forty," I said. "And that's my final offer."

He paused for another moment before nodding. "It's a deal," he said.

So the horse was signed over to me allowing Whit and I to bring him back to camp. I spent the last few days before the competition riding him, testing his real speed, agility and strength. I practiced for the different events until I was sure I had each in the bag. There was only three so I didn't have to worry about losing. I was going to win it.

Carty, however, was doubtful. He believed that I'd be caught sooner rather than later. He didn't talk to me other than insulting or warning me about my supposedly terrible idea. I just ignored him and focused on the task at hand.

When the day finally arrived, I was nervous as hell. Did I really practice enough? Was I ready to even compete? I couldn't know until the time finally came.

That morning, Carty was spouting out things about how I would fail and everything would go to Hell. Being stuck in the cave with him was making me doubt my plan even more. What if I did get caught? What if my disguise wasn't enough? But I had been planning it all for far too long to back out now. I was going to win…for Bella.

I managed to convince Whit to stay behind with Carty when the kid really wanted to come along and watch my back. I told him that I needed him at the cave incase Carty got drunk again and did something stupid. My real reason was to keep the kid safe incase my plan did go to Hell. I didn't want to risk innocent Whit's life like I did with Harry.

Finally it was time for me to go into Forks. I said my goodbyes (to Whit because Carty still ignored me) and rode off into town.

Forks was filled with people from town, surrounding ranches and beyond. I'd never seen so many in one place. The main street was crowded with people, so many that I had to take the alleyway to get to the actual arena. The competition took place in a large fenced off area next to the Sheriff's office. There were a few benches around the paddock where people were already sitting to wait for the games to start. Others, who weren't so lucky, were standing or leaning against the fences.

I rode over to where a few of the Sheriff's officers were standing, one of them with a piece of paper that named everyone who was in the competition. I rode over to them and they looked up when I approached.

"I'm here to compete," I said loudly so they could hear me over the other conversations.

"Name?" one of them asked.

"Dust Stormer," I answered.

The men raised their eyebrows at my name. They knew it was odd but there were worse names out there. "Right," the officer said after checking the sheet. "Go in."

One of the other men opened the gate to the paddock, allowing me to ride in. So far nobody had recognized me so I took that as a good thing.

Riding into the arena I suddenly felt nervous. There were just so many people watching me including the other four contestants.

The two men on the far right seemed very usual. They looked like farmhands from one of the local ranches. Their horses were in quite good shape so I wondered if the ranch owner made them enter to collect the winnings for himself. Maybe they signed up themselves to finally buy their own land, like my gang was thinking of doing. They were regular sorts of men. I could barely tell them apart. That was how normal they were. They both had brown, short hair and dirty clothes, with floppy hats that covered most of their face. The only way I could tell them apart was by the horses they rode. One was on a chestnut mare while another was on a gold gelding.

The man next to them was completely different. He was a rich, that was for sure. He wore clothing that you never would have thought a man would wear at a rough and dirty competition like this one. His black jacket and pants were spotless and his tie was tied perfectly. His back was straight and his head was held high as he stared at the people around him in disgust. His black hair was greased back, allowing his hat to sit at a perfect angle on his head. He would surely be losing that hat in the competition.

But even his horse was perfect. He was a white stallion with a braided mane and tail. The animal was forced to keep it's head upright, since his master was pulling tightly on the reins. I felt sorry for the poor thing. That was not how you treated such a beautiful animal.

The last man, or should I say boy, was looking very pitiful next to the tall white stallion. He had to be just seventeen, maybe even sixteen. He was slumped over on his tired pony as if he had the whole world on his shoulders. A sudden picture of Harry flashed into my mind when I looked at the boy. They were so alike, although Harry always had so much more spirit. He'd always seemed more alive…

Shaking my head, I tried to forget about those thoughts. I guided my horse until he stood next to the sullen boy and waited for the games to begin.

My eyes searched the audience; looking for those brown eyes I adored so much. I spotted her right away. She was sitting on a bench at the other end of the arena talking to Alice Brandon of all people. Like always she looked beautiful in her white dress and yellow sunhat. Next to Alice in her dark trousers and shirt, Bella seemed like the fashion guru of the town. It oddly made me adore her even more.

"Ladies and gents, quiet down now! Quiet down!" came a loud voice. One of the officers was standing in the middle of the paddock, his hands cupped around his mouth to make his voice louder. The audience's chatter slowly dimmed until only whispers could be heard.

"Welcome everybody!" the man shouted. "It's good to see ya'll here, and ain't it a beautiful day?"

The crowd applauded and nodded, everyone looking up at the bright blue sky.

"Well why don't I stop jabbering and introduce our contestants?" he laughed before turning towards us. "First we got Mr. John Campbell from Jackson's Ranch!" The crowd applauded again as John waved. When silence fell once more, the officer moved on. "Next we got Mr. Dan Hanover, also from Jackson's Ranch!" More clapping as Dan nodded.

"Next to him we have this fine gentleman, Mr. Reginald Dewitt!" There was a smaller clap, everyone slightly confused as to why a man dressed so well was in this competition. Reginald scowled.

"And hiding next to him is little Walter Samuel," the officer said with a chuckle. Walter turned even more into himself, crowding his shoulders forward and lowering his head. He obviously didn't like the attention.

"And last, but certainly not least," the announcer went on. "We have Mr. Dust" – he chuckled slightly – "Stormer."

My gaze turned to Bella's to catch her wide-eyed look. Oh yes. She knew it was me all right. We stared at each other for a moment and then she started to shake her head, mouthing the words "no, no, no!" I just shrugged and looked away. She may be frightened for me now but when I won this whole thing…ha!

"Now that we've all been introduced," the officer went on with a gallant bow that made the crowd laugh. "Let the games begin!"

And begin they sure did. The first competition of the three was a race. Now I had faith in my new stallion but looking at Reginald's mount had me a little nervous. It had obviously been bred for racing and competing. But as I lined up with the others, I knew that I wasn't the only one who was worried. Walter was literally shaking on top of his pony. Poor kid.

The announcer called for us to be ready as he raised his gun in the air. I gripped my reins tightly and leaned forward in my saddle. I was going to win. I just had to remind myself of that.

The bang of the gun set us off. I could hear the crowd cheering and the thundering of our hooves but all I saw was blurred colours. I could barely keep track of where the corners of the pen were let alone where the other competitors were. I could see the black and white of Reginald ahead of me, and I could feel one of the farmhands racing beside me. I didn't know where the other two were. Perhaps their horses had fallen or they gave up? I didn't know and at that moment I didn't care. I could see the finish point ahead.

There was no way that I could beat Reginald but the farmhand I might be able to sneak in front of.

"Come on," I hissed under my breath, tapping the stallion's belly with my heel. He snorted and his strides grew longer, over taking the farmhand's mare and winning second place by a nose hair.

The crowd was cheering loudly when I finally slowed the horse to a trot. I was surprisingly out of breath as I patted the animal's neck. That had been quite a race.

Of course Reginald had won. He looked quite worn out, having lost his hat somewhere along the way, but was very proud when the announcer called him the winner. I was happy enough to receive second place. Just as long as I was still in the competition.

Third place was John Campbell on the chestnut mare and fourth was, surprisingly, little Walter. Apparently the gun shot at the beginning had frightened Dan Hanover's horse. He had been bucked off, breaking his arm after landing on it the wrong way. A few men had taken him away to pop his arm back into it's socket at his shoulder. I felt bad for the poor guy. He wouldn't be able to work for a while. Hell, he might be too frightened of horses to go near one again.

After a short resting period we were given our next task. Calf roping. Shoot! This was my worst one! I was no cattleman. I worked better with horses and roping a calf would be difficult. But then again, it might be terrible for Reginald. Not to mention Walter.

This time the kid was the first to go. He sat on his tiny, tired pony, waiting for the calf to be released. When it was, he kicked the little horse into a run and swung the rope around his head. The calf ran like hell, around and around in circles, trying in vain to evade the rope. Walter wasn't that bad roping the animal but he was yanked off his horse when he forgot to tie the rope to his horse's saddle horn. The crowd gasped as he was dragged by the cow around the pen before he finally managed to get to his feet and pull it to a stop. The pony came running over when he called to it and he finally tied the rope to the saddle horn before tying the calf's legs together. Overall it wasn't a good performance and he looked like he knew it.

Next was the farmhand and he did an all right job with his calf. He had done it before that was obvious.

Then it was my turn. My hands were shaking as I gripped the rope and my teeth bit into the smaller rope I held in my mouth. It would be what I used to tie the calf's legs together. I was nervous and I couldn't get myself to be calm.

Finally I nodded to the officer holding the smaller pen where the animal was kept closed. He pushed the gate open and the calf came galloping out.

"HAH!" I shouted and my stallion went after the cow.

Swinging the rope around my head, I tossed it forward and watched as it went around the calf's neck. It jerked to a stop, causing my horse to trip slightly. I leaped off and ran like hell for the cow that was frantically trying to rid itself of the rope. Grabbing it around the belly, I forced it to the ground and tied it's hooves together in one quick motion. Damn. I could feel the thing's heart beating a mile a minute and I could see it's wide glassy eyes staring up at me as it moaned pitifully. Watching it suffer like that didn't make me feel like a strong man. It actually made me a bit sick.

The crowd, however, was very impressed. I was moved into second place again, behind the farmhand with Walter being in last place.

Finally it was Reginald's turn. And boy was he awful! He missed the calf the first time and when he finally did catch it, he spent a lot of time wrestling with it. The crowd was laughing hysterically by the time he was done. Needless to say, he was taken out of the competition for being in last place. His pale face was bright red as he stormed out of the paddock, jeers following him from the crowd.

Finally it was the last competition. Gun handling. My best one! I was excited to start but John the farmhand was picked to go first. The announcer gave him a pistol with four bullets in it. He had to shoot down four targets from about 40 yards away. It was quite easy for me but a little difficult for this farmhand. He wasn't familiar with guns just like I wasn't familiar with ropes. In the end he shot down two of the four, which was all right. The crowd applauded for his effort.

I was surprised and let down to hear that Walter was going next. I wanted my turn! I wanted to win this thing! I could already see Bella's face. She'd be so proud of me. So enamored…

The sound of muttering made me look down. Walter was sitting on his pony beside my horse, muttering to himself. He was sweating bullets and looked terrified as the officers set up the targets again. For one moment he looked up at me and I suddenly saw Harry's innocent face. Harry who always looked up to me. Harry who always needed my help. As this boy stared up at me, I felt the need to protect him. To teach him right from wrong just like I had with my partner. That was how I decided that I would help him win this contest.

"Keep both eyes open," I advised without looking at him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"When you're shooting," I said. "Both eyes open. Keep 'em on the target."

He was silent for a moment. "Don't…don't give me faulty advice," he stuttered. "I know how to…to shoot a gun!" And he jumped off his pony to take the pistol from the announcer.

I watched him raise the gun, leaning my forearms on my saddle horn to see better. I saw him close one eye as he shot. Missed by a long shot. The crowd gasped, entranced as Walter raised the gun again.

He hesitated this time and I was happy to see him keep both eyes open when he finally shot the target. It fell and the crowd cheered.

Walter looked amazed as he turned to look at me. I winked and nodded at him. He could get the rest of them. I had faith in him.

And he did get the rest of them. He shot down the last three, sliding into first place. The crowd was loving it. The kid who came from last to first was a great story to them all.

Then it was my turn.

I stepped up to the announcer and took the pistol from him. He nodded to me and then stepped back. The audience was silent as I raised my gun.

Both…eyes…open…

BANG!

The target fell easily when I hit it dead centre. The crowd cheered as I raised the pistol again.

BANG!

Another one down. Two more and I would win it all. The fifty dollars and the glory. Everything would be mine…

I hesitated for a moment, Walter's amazed face coming to mind. Suddenly I couldn't shoot it down. I would win…and he would lose. I wondered what he needed the money for. To help out his Pa and his Ma? Maybe he had siblings that needed looking after. Maybe he had lost his father and now he was the man of the house. Maybe he needed to provide for his family…

I raised my gun…and purposely missed the third and fourth targets. The crowd gasped before they began to cheer for Walter. I turned to see the boy being congratulated by the people in the audience. His face was white with shock and his eyes were wide. I thought I could actually see tears in his eyes. He mouthed a thank you to me and I nodded. I'd helped someone…the one thing that I wanted to do with my life. The one thing I could have done if my life hadn't been messed up.

I turned to see Bella sitting on the bench, watching me with a little smile on her face. I grinned back and started forward to talk to her.

Suddenly there was a shout. "Arrest him!"

Turning back around I could see what I feared. What Carty had warned me about. I was surrounded by officers. I had fallen into a trap.

"That's Cullen!" James bellowed, running out towards where I was standing. "Arrest him, damn it!"

The men around me advanced quickly as the crowd watched on with gasps and cries.

Think, think, think! What to do?

Lifting my fingers to my mouth, I whistled loudly. My stallion tore away from the man that had been holding his reins and raced towards me. When he finally came close enough I pulled myself into the saddle and kicked him into a gallop. Guns shots rang out as I thundered past the officers, towards the open gate.

"Close it!" James screamed. "Close the gate!"

Curse words flew from my mouth as the man pushed and locked the only gate in the paddock. I was trapped! I pulled back on the reins, trying to get the animal to stop but the horse was on a mission. The gate came closer and closer, and just before we were about to hit it, the stallion leaped right over the fence. I held on tightly to the reins but almost lost my balance when his hooves hit the ground again. I managed to scrambled back into a sitting position as we thundered out of town and back into the wilderness.

Dear God, I was in trouble…

* * *

**NOTES**

Heyo! Another chapter finished! I'd say there is about two or three chapters left. And then…there will be another Readers Choice Vote! I've got about three story ideas for you guys to vote on for which one I'll be writing next. I like them all so whichever one you guys chose will be good for me. Some of the ideas include military lovin', Outback lovin' or maybe some vampire lovin'? It'll be your choice!

And if you guys have been with me for a while you might remember that little short story contest I entered last year. I didn't win it but I've entered another story in this year's contest. Fingers crossed, ladies!

**FACTS**

The Phoenix Stakes was a Thoroughbred horse race that began in 1831 and took place in Kentucky almost 45 years before the Kentucky Derby began (1875)! And I do not enjoy watching cattle roping but I had to watch a few videos to understand how it worked. Hurting an animal for sport is not something I support!

**CHAPTER NAME MEANING**

Keep your powder dry = the frontiersman's equivalent of "Be prepared," "Stay on your toes," or "Expect the unexpected," this saying has its origin in the days of muzzleloading firearms. Having your supply of gunpowder get wet was one of the worst things that could befall you. It meant that you no longer had a means of defending yourself, putting meat on the table, or earning your livelihood.


	5. Dry Gulch

**WYOMING TERRITORY, 1868**

The night was an odd thing. So dark and frightening, yet so comforting. The moon was slightly obscured by smoky clouds that had settled over the town for the last few hours. The wind was cooler when the sun's light faded, no longer warming the earth. A light breeze swept across the grassy hill like a whisper of soft words. The crickets sang from their hiding places behind the gravestones, completely at home in the cemetery. Branches from the oak tree above swayed and creaked in the wind, keeping the crickets company. A bell in the church next to the cemetery shuddered slightly as the wind picked up, forcing the musical object to ring quietly in the darkness. Everything was at peace it seemed. Everything but me.

I spun the long piece of grass I held in hand again. It twirled about between my fingers happily before the wind caught it and pulled it from my grasp. Like everything else in my life, it was gone.

I sighed and leaned back against the oak tree, staring up at the leafs and branches above me. They hid the sky from me but I didn't mind it. I didn't want to see the sky when it was so cloudy and dark. I wished I could see the stars. They reminded me that I was actually alive and that I belonged on earth rather than being in heaven. I snorted slightly at the thought. Heaven. Yes that was where I was going, I thought sarcastically. After all I had done, I would surely be headed for Hell…once the Sheriff caught me.

I'd successfully evaded his officers, riding into the wilderness that I knew better than them all. The thick trees gave me cover as I crashed through the forest, finding the canyon cave I'd used as a hiding place when I'd first joined the Cullen Clan. I'd held my breath as the posse rode by outside, leaving the cave in silence again. Of course I hadn't left until hours had passed. What if they had come back for me? I couldn't take the chance of being caught.

When I finally did leave, I went straight for the river nearby. I had hoped this wouldn't have happened but of course I had had Plan B. Well…half of Plan B. I'd been cocky and believed this wouldn't happen, so I'd not got farther than remembering to pack supplies to change my appearance.

Reaching into the saddlebag, I drew out the soap and an extra shirt before pulling the hunting knife out of my boot and sitting down by the river. Using the water as my mirror, I rubbed the soap on my face before beginning to shave my beard off. As my skin slowly appeared, I began to go through my choices.

I immediately knew that I couldn't go back to camp. I might lead the boys right to our hideout. I would not give away Carty and Whit…although I'd probably ruined Whit's identity. He'd signed me up…he'd been with me to buy a horse…damn! I must have ruined his chances with his Alice. Her father would never trust him let alone let him marry his daughter.

"God damn!" I hissed when the knife sliced into the skin of my neck. My hand had been shaking so much that I'd accidently cut myself. Grumbling out profanity I ripped my old shirt off and held it to my neck to stop the blood flow. When I pulled it away to check the cut, I saw the red of my blood against the white of the shirt I has been wearing. It made me flash back to when I saw Harry's blood against his white shirt. Snarling to myself, I tossed the offending object into the river and watched it float away.

I felt like that was my soul floating away. Like it was finally gone. Now I was just an empty shell of a man. My soul was gone but I was still stuck in this body.

I finished shaving, pulled on a new shirt and packed everything away, feeling numb and cold to the bone. There was only one place I wanted to be at that moment.

So here I was. In the cemetery…with my parents' grave beside me. I reached out, touching the cold stone of their marking. It was only one for the both of them since we'd had no money for separate stones let alone a good funeral. Tracing their names with my finger, I felt used up. There were no tears because I had none left. I'd used them all up. The ability to cry had left with my soul, down that river attached to that blood stained shirt. No emotions. Nothing.

The crunch of nearing footsteps made my head snap up. The glow of a lantern was the first thing that caught my eye. It stood out against the black of the church and cemetery. The only light other than the candles flickering in the houses at the bottom of the hill. It moved slightly, coming closer. It was a person. I could see their arm holding the lantern as they climbed the short incline.

I had no energy to hide myself, so I just sat and waited to be caught. There was no fight left in me. This was my last moment of freedom and I felt no joy. I felt…nothing.

The person stumbled slightly before coming close enough for me to see their form. They raised the lantern higher to reveal their face to me.

"Edward," she whispered in sadness.

I didn't look Bella in the eye as she moved closer. She knelt beside me, tucking her skirt under her legs before placing the lantern between us.

"I thought I might find you here," she murmured.

I didn't answer her.

"I brought something for them," she said, nodding towards my parents' grave before pulling something out of the bag she had slung over her shoulder. A beautiful bouquet of flowers appeared in her hands. Each petal was as perfect as the next, with many bright colours that lit up the night.

"May I give it to them?" she asked me softly.

I nodded, slumping further as she stood and knelt in front of their grave. She placed the flowers gently beside the stone before coming back to where she sat before.

We were quiet for a long while with just the sounds of the wilderness around us filling the silence. I felt like I should say something, but my mind had gone blank. I wanted to know how she knew I would be here but I just couldn't find the words.

"I remember that your father used to have that fancy telescope," she said suddenly. She tilted her head back to stare at the sky. "He took us up here a lot and we'd just watch the stars and planets all night, remember?"

I still didn't answer.

"You can't see the stars here anymore," she whispered sadly. "It's always cloudy now." She sighed and laughed slightly. "But he knew them all, your father. He named every planet, every constellation from memory. I always wondered what he was doing in a small town like Forks. Why he didn't go to university or one of those big cities back east." I could feel her gaze rest on me. "But I finally realized it was because he didn't want to leave you and your mother. He didn't want to uproot you from your home."

I felt her hand land gently on mine. "He loved you, Edward. They both did. And they were so proud of you. I would know. I heard the ladies gossip when I was little. Your mother always told them that you were bound for great things. College, university."

She chuckled slightly. "And I'll admit, I was a little frightened about you leaving me." I looked up at her in surprise to see her face turned away from me. "And then I went off and left you. That wasn't fair. Here I was calling you selfish when I myself was more than selfish. I realize that now…a little too late."

She sniffed delicately, trying to hide her tears but I could see the shimmering in her eyes. Reaching out, I took her hand in mine. She turned to look at me in surprise as I brought her soft hand to my lips and kissed her fingers gently. Slowly, I tugged her towards me before gathering her in my arms and burying my face in her hair. She lay against me, her arms wrapped around my waist and her face pressed against my chest to hear my thumping heartbeat.

It should have come to us both that it was completely inappropriate for a man and a woman to be holding one another like this before marriage but…the rules didn't matter to me. I felt like my soul had returned when I had Bella in my arms. Like she was my soul. I had been missing it all these years and now it had finally returned. What I hadn't realized was that she had also taken my heart with her. That was why I had always felt so empty inside. I was missing pieces that I had unknowingly given to Bella. Now she had given them back to me and for a moment, everything was perfect.

But those moments always have to end.

"I can't believe I let him die," I blurted out with a heavy breath.

She sat up slightly to see my face, touching my cheek with her fingers.

"I can't believe I just let him die," I whispered. "I could have done something…and I didn't. I just…stood there and did nothing. He was my partner and I just let him die!"

"Edward, Edward, shhh!" she hushed me, holding my face between her hands. "It's all right. Just go slow. Tell me what's wrong."

"Harry," I whispered, tilting my head back against the tree trunk.

She was quiet for a moment. "Harrison. Your partner?"

"Yes," I muttered. "He was a great kid. So eager to please…and I failed him."

"Tell me," she murmured.

I took a deep breath…before I finally told my story. I had never told anyone what had really happened that day on the cliff. Not even Whit and Carty knew the whole story. I started from the day she left. I told her about my parents' deaths, Charles taking me under his wing, James and all of his mood swings, the incident itself and what had happened to me after I fell off that cliff.

"So now we live in a cave just beside the Forks River," I finished.

"The Red Canyon caves?" she asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Behind the evergreen tree that we could never climb," I said with a small smile.

She smiled back before frowning. "I can't believe Pa just took James' word for the truth."

I shrugged. "I wasn't there to defend myself so I suppose it's natural."

"No," she said shaking her head. "Pa saw you as his own son. He would never turn his back on you…would he?"

"Not intentionally," I murmured.

She sighed before lying against me again. I tucked her head under my chin and wrapped my arms around her, just breathing in her sweet scent. "I thought you were dead, Edward," she whispered. "Pa had sent me a letter telling me what he thought happened to you." She turned her head to look up at me through her eyelashes. "I thought I'd never see you again…"

I smiled at her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Leaning down, I kissed her forehead before brushing my lips against hers. I held her face gently as she kissed me back, just reveling in the feeling of her soft lips against mine. Never had I felt so much joy as I did in that moment. Just knowing that she was here with me made my chest near explode with happiness. I was suddenly visualizing our life together. There was nothing to keep us apart. Just us…and that was it.

The sound of raucous laughter made us break apart. The saloon was letting out for the night and the men were heading home. I sighed, knowing I had to let Bella go. Her father would be very strict about her whereabouts since I was on the loose. Bella must have realized that she had to go as she slowly pulled herself from my embrace.

"Come on," I murmured with a small smile. "I'll take you home."

She nodded and we stood. She dusted off her skirts while I picked up the lantern and turned once more to look at my parents' grave. The flowers made it look so much better. Not so lonely and cold. I smiled to them before turning and taking Bella's hand to walk down the hill. They would be happy that we were together again. I knew they would.

As we walked down the hill, Bella stumbled a few times making me catch her. We were giggling like teenagers by the time we made it to town. But as we reached the main street, Bella turned and stopped me from moving any closer.

"You can't walk any further," she whispered.

"I'm walking you home, Bella," I grumbled.

"No," she said quietly. "I won't take the risk of you getting caught. We have to part here."

I began to shake my head and argue but she simply pressed her lips to mine. I was suddenly jelly. She knew the power she held over me. I could see it in the smirk that was on her face when she broke away.

"I'll be fine," she said, squeezing my hands once more before backing away.

I watched as she walked quickly across the street and into the alley that would take her behind the house to her bedroom window. I had an itching to follow her to see that she made it to her window safely but as I stepped forward a group of men walked past, forcing me back into the shadows. They took their time walking to their houses so I was trapped. The surprising part was that they were completely sober and in deep conversation. After a few moments, I realized that I was the topic of conversation. Mainly on who would be apart of the posse and where they would be searching.

After shaking hands, the men parted ways and headed back to their houses. I breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of doors closing and locking echoed down the empty street. Lights were extinguished and silence fell inside the buildings. Small lamps outside each house and store were the only sources of light now other than Bella's lantern that I still held. I'd forgotten to give it back to her! Damn! Her father would wonder where it had gone, wouldn't he? I should return it. Or was I just giving myself a reason to follow after her?

As I stood in indecision a high, piercing scream tore through the night. Bella! I didn't even think. I just started running. I followed the path she had taken between her house and another, her scream reverberating in my head. I turned around to the back of her house to see something that made me stop in my tracks.

Bella was on the ground with a man standing overtop of her. She was fighting and clawing at this man, trying desperately to get him off of her but he held her down, trying to tear at her dress. I immediately saw red and couldn't stop myself from running and smashing into the man from behind. I managed to push him off her, forcing us both to roll along the ground in a tangle of punching limbs. I threw a punch at him, making blood spurt from his broken nose. His fist connected with my stomach, forcing the wind out of me. We wrestled on the ground, kicking up dirt like two raging stallions. The dust was ruining my eyes and I was having trouble keeping them open as we fought. But it felt like the man was trying to run rather than fight. I couldn't let him escape. I had to bring him to justice. But one lucky kick in the ribs had me down on the ground and gasping for breath.

I watched the man run down the alleyway, my eyes continually blinking to get rid of the dirt and dust that was stuck in them. As he disappeared around the corner, I caught a glimpse of blond hair…

"Edward!" Bella cried from somewhere nearby.

Bella! I suddenly realized that I had to get to her. I pushed myself to my feet, staggering at the pain I felt before collapsing on the ground again. I heard Bella's sobs and forced myself to crawl along the ground to where she was curled into a ball. Grabbing her shoulders, I tried to pull her around to look at me but she continued to thrash about.

"Bella!" I cried. "Bella, love, look at me!"

I managed get her eyes to meet mine and she slowly calmed down as I gently brushed my fingers along her cheeks. Her breathing was still heavy and her eyes were red with tears as I calmed her. "You're all right," I whispered. "It's all over. I've got you. I've got you."

She took several deep breaths before saying something. "Oh Edward," she cried. "It was awful. He just came out of nowhere and…and…"

"Hush now," I murmured, kissing her hair. "He's gone. You're safe."

Leaning over her, I noticed that the man had ripped her bodice open. I was seething as I pulled the material back together again. How dare this disgusting monster assault her! I'd find him and show him the true meaning of pain for hurting my Bella.

"Who did this to you, love?" I asked her.

She let out another shuddering breath. "James Hunter."

I was seeing red before. Now I was blind with anger. I grinded my teeth together, trying not to show her how angry I truly was. It would only frighten her more. The thoughts that ran through my head of what I wanted to do to this devil incarnate were gruesome. She didn't need to be shown this side of me.

"Come on," I whispered to her. "I need to get you out of here."

She nodded and I leaned closer to wrap my arms around her body in order to lift her up.

Suddenly the alleyway was bathed with light. Thudding boots and deep voices filled the small area. I turned around, narrowing my eyes at the blinding light to see my worst fear. The posse had found me.

"Cullen!" they all called in surprise.

"What the hell is he doing?" one man cried.

"That's the Sheriff's daughter!" another called.

Then finally the one word that smashed into me like a boulder. "Rape!"

The crowd gasped before converging on Bella and I. She screamed out for me when I was yanked away from her by two men. I was quickly cornered by the furious men who proceeded to push me against the wall of one of the houses with my hands behind my back. I felt one of them spit on me. Another punched my already tender ribs. Words like 'disgusting' and 'rapist' were thrown at me along with the punches.

I could hear Bella's frantic cries over the sound of the men. She screamed at them to stop but they simply ignored her, too intent on damaging me.

Suddenly a voice boomed over the others. "Bella!"

"Pa!" she cried as Sheriff Swan came into view. I saw him embrace his daughter before pulling off his coat to wrap around her.

"Bella, baby, what happened? Are you all right?" he asked hurriedly.

She began to talk but a cold, sinister voice cut her off. "She was almost raped, Sheriff." James came forward, standing beside Charles before pointing towards me. "By him."

Everyone turned to stare at me, including Charles who had murder in his eyes.

"That's not true!" Bella screamed. "Pa, you can't listen to James!"

But her father wasn't hearing her. He slowly walked up to where I was pushed against the house. He almost came nose to nose with me, his eyes blazing.

"I tried to stop him Sheriff!" James said loudly. "But…well you saw how beat up I am."

"Stop it!" Bella cried. "Pa! None of what he says is true! Edward would never-"

Suddenly everything went quiet as Bella realized what she had said. Charles' eyes showed shock as he moved closer, searching my face for something that he recognized as the boy he used to know. "Edward?" he asked in a low voice. "Edward Masen?"

I looked away from him and nodded slowly. "Yes," I muttered.

Charles grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Don't you look away from me boy," he snapped, just like he used to when I was young. "I can't believe I didn't see it before…you were right here, all along…"

I nodded again.

"It's not possible," he muttered, his eyes going slightly hazy. "Not…possible…"

He swayed slightly before suddenly fainting. Bella screamed in surprise before running to her father's side, trying desperately to make him awake again.

"Well," James said, walking around the group that had formed around Charles. "Since the Sheriff is otherwise occupied I, as his deputy, will take over." He cleared his throat before turning to me, a smile shining in his eyes. "Edward Masen, aka Cullen, you are hereby charged with theft, assault, property damage, threatening bodily harm, attempted rape and" – he chuckled darkly – "murder."

"No!" Bella cried from behind him, trying to get closer to where I was.

"Will someone please restrain the woman?" James asked. One of the men stepped forward to hold her back from us while two other's pushed me toward the main street. They held my hands behind my back as we walked away from the alley, Bella's cries echoing down the street. Many of the people had come out of their homes in their nightclothes to see what all the commotion was about. Their whispers were loud to me. They knew that I was really Edward. However they still believed I had killed Harry. I could hear them murmuring about it, some of them calling me more callous names.

"Little Harry trusted you!" one woman cried.

"Murderer!" another screamed.

"A hanging is too good for you!" a man yelled.

That's when I remembered the punishment for murder. Suddenly my neck became very sore. I knew it would hurt even more when they tied the rope around it.

* * *

**NOTES**

Happy Mother's Day! May I use school as a reason for my absence again? Because it's true! I had to write articles for my college newspaper! And maybe there was a little laziness too…but mostly school! Now that it is the summer I might have more time to write and maybe finish this story? Hopefully!

**CHAPTER NAME MEANING**

Dry gulch = to ambush. Reference from abandoning a body where it fell.


	6. VOTE VOTE VOTE!

**(This post has been fixed to include the correct URL!)**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

Hey everybody!

It's been a while, I know. School took up my time, followed by an internship and now job-hunting, so I've been pretty busy. My muse for writing has been pretty low for a while now.

BUT I've got back into it all…sort of.

I know I've left you all high and dry with Wanted: Dead or Alive, and I promise I'll finish it ASAP, but right now I need your help!

I've submitted a story to this **contest **called **So You Think You Can Write**. The romance publisher **Harlequin** is holding it and the first prize is getting your story published. And if I get enough votes from the public **I might even get discovered by Harlequin!**

Soooooo…that's where you lovely people come into play! I need your help!

Voting begins **October 1****st** **2012 at 7 p.m. Eastern Time **and ends **October 11****th** **2012**.

Everyone can vote **once a day**.

My story is called **A Wyoming Match**.

Here is a link to my story and it _is _a **cowboy story**!

www. soyouthinkyoucanwrite dot com /manuscripts/ a-wyoming-match/

(INSERT PERIOD IN PLACE OF "DOT" AND REMOVE SPACES IN URL!)

Please, please, please vote for me! Whether you vote once or eleven times, I'm just thankful to have such great readers! You guys have been so supportive thus far and this one last push might actually get me published!

Thanks!

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
